Later Years
by HermioneandHarry4ever
Summary: *Chapter 7 is up!*When you have the Perfect wife and kids and pretty much a perfect Family/life what happenes when an old enemy comes back and tryes to kill all that you ever loved? Read alond as Harry Tried to save what is most important to him.
1. Summer Begins

A/n: Hey all I just got a spur of the moment idea, the first part tells About how there lives lead to the 'Later Years' Hens the title 'Later Years' so please read it!!!! Oh yea and so you don't kill me the words of this song that's in the story are not mine. I'm a story writer not a song writer *sigh*. I used so far Good Charlotte so you don't go pressing a lawsuit there not my lyrics!!!  
  
  
  
Later Years  
  
Chapter 1 Summer begins ~*~  
  
Harry's life turned out for the best when he was 16. He had defeated Lord Voldmorte for the last time and saved to Wizarding world from the dark times. The bad part was, was that it cost a life in the process. Harry's Godfather Sirius was killed trying to save Harry's life. Voldemorte shot the killing curse at Harry but when it his him it turned out that it wasn't Harry. It was a replica with a rebound curse on it. The curse shot at Voldmorte and finally killing him.  
  
Harry went threw a great loss but when one door closed a new one opened. Hermione. When Harry returned to Hogwarts Hermione was the first one there. The one person Harry cared for in his life. When she saw Harry walk into the hospital wing with cuts and other wounds on his body, she stayed by his side until he was able to leave.  
  
That's how it happened, Harry was asleep. so she thought. and Hermione grabbed his hand and held it in hers. She spoke to him so softly telling him that if she could change anything it would be the suffering he went threw in his life, and that she loved him so much it hurt.  
  
Harry lay there in the bed listing to every word she said, he didn't say anything he just squeezed her hand. Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes, Harry opened his and looked right at her and said simply, 'I Love You'. That's all it took for Hermione to lean in and kiss him so softly but with so much passion that Harry could stay in that position forever. Harry told Hermione that he loved her from the first time they saw each other when they were eleven and that he wanted to be with her for as long as he could.  
  
It's been that way for 10 years. He and Hermione married and made a beautiful family. They had three children, Chris, Brandon, and James. Harry and Hermione moved to the muggle world but still kept in the events that went on in the wizarding world. Harry was a doctor and the local Hospital and he was a community Firefighter. Hermione never liked the idea but Harry always told her that it was like he was giving back something to other people, something he couldn't explain.  
  
Chris was sixteen and was the Quidditch Captain for the Gryffindor house team, and seeker (Just like dad), He had brown Hair like Hermione and Harry's messy trait, he also had Harry's green eyes, and Hermione's learning ability. He had a part-time job at a local restaurant as a busboy; He played football (Soccer for us American's) and a little bit of Rugby.  
  
Brandon was 13 and in his third year at Hogwarts, he had black hair like his father but put dark read streaks in it, he had Hermione's brown eyes. He had his own little band called 'Counting the Days' and he was the drummer.  
  
James was the youngest of the three; he was only 9 and didn't really do much. Harry and Hermione put him in the grade school in the muggle world because he showed a great interest in learning. He was the earliest talker out of the three and was able to read at the age of three. Brandon often teased James about always reading and not having any fun. He had hazel eyes and straight brown hair. Chris would often call him the odd ball of the family because he didn't look at all like Harry or Hermione.  
  
James always looked up to Chris because he was always there then James need him. He would play small games of rugby with him and a little bit of football. He taught him how to play the guitar and a little bit of the piano. When ever Chris had to go somewhere for his parents he would ask James to come along. Hermione loved how Chris was always there to help out with James while she wasn't home.  
  
Hermione worked in the wizarding world; she was an assistant Charm's teacher. She watched Professor Flitwick teach his classes and once and a while she would teach the class if Professor Flitwick had something else he needed to finish. She would come home each night for a while and visit James and Harry and talk about there day's while watching a little bit of television.  
  
Ron was now married to Lavender and they had three children, Ste and Nick and Mandy.  
  
Ste was sixteen, he was tall and strong, besides being the Gryffindor house team Keeper at school, he played rugby when he came home from the holidays in the summer. The thing with Ste was that he was his own person, he had brown eyes and brown Hair like his mother, but dyed it a dark Blue. Don't get him wrong he was the best kid in the world. Always help and doing his part when it was needed.  
  
Nick was thirteen and just starting in his third year at Hogwarts. He was in Gryffindor with Brandon; they were practically attached to each other. Always getting into trouble, Harry and Ron would away say that they were a Fred and George. He was small for his age but he was tough. He was also in the band with Brandon he was a bass guitar and one of the singers. He had brown eye and red Hair like Ron. Most people would say that they were alike.  
  
Mandy was 8 a year younger that James. She had long red hair and brown eyes. Everyday she would play with James and have little sleep over's when their parents went out to dinner.  
  
Ron has a job at the Ministry working with the sports and tournament arraignments and Lavender is also working at Hogwarts as the Divination teacher. Apparently Professor Telawaney had to retire because she saw dark times ahead at the school and didn't want to end up with the fate of others. So Lavender took it.  
  
*~Present time~*  
  
Harry had just got up to take his shower and get ready for a new day at work. He walked into the bathroom to take a shower when he heard Hermione calling for him.  
  
"Harry!" She yelled from down stair.  
  
"Yea, Mione." He yelled from the bathroom.  
  
"Could you bring down James's Rugby shirt. it's in the cloth's basket"?  
  
"Yea." Harry walked over to the basket and picked up the blue and orange shirt and brought it down stairs to his wife.  
  
When he walked into the kitchen Hermione was just starting to make a pot of coffee for Harry to take with him to work and was putting some toaster waffles into the toaster for James. She looked at Harry and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Love the shirt." She said sarcastically.  
  
Harry grinned, "Thanks I thought you'd like it."  
  
"Did you get in the shower yet?"  
  
"Nope. I was about to but you asked for James's shirt, so I came down with it." Harry walked over to Hermione, she turned back to the coffee and Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek and asked her, "Shouldn't you be at the school? Today is the last day you need to be there."  
  
"Yes, I'm leaving in a moment James needs a clean shirt. When you go back up stairs tell him I have a shirt for him." She said kissing him back.  
  
"I like that better than the coffee." Harry said and he pulled her in for a long sweet kiss.  
  
Hermione smiled while she was kissing Harry and she finally was able to get him off her she spoke up, "You. upstairs. now." She ordered.  
  
"Alright I'm going." Harry said turning around and walking up stairs. He walked over to James's room and knocked on it.  
  
"Come in" James's muffled voice came threw the door.  
  
Harry opened the door and walked in. He saw James looking threw his dresser for a shirt he could wear. Harry snuck up on him and before James realized there was someone behind him, Harry grabbed him and started swinging him around, "Potter he's the snitch! He's going for it! Going! Going! AHHHHHHHH! IT'S ALL OVER! POTTER GOT IT! HE GOT THE SINTCH!! POTTER WINS THE GAME!! POTTER WINS THE GAME!!" Harry yelled as he swung James around.  
  
"YEA! I WON THE GAME!!" James yelled as Harry set him down, "Dad you think I could be a seeker like you when I get to Hogwarts?" James asked him  
  
"I think you would make a good seeker." Harry said rubbing James's hair, "Now get down stairs, your mother has your shirt and your breakfast ready when you finish washing up. Ok." Harry said to him  
  
"Ok dad." Harry walked out of the room and went into his bedroom to get his cloths and take his shower.  
  
When he got out he got dressed and washed up (Brush his teeth, and shave, TRY to manage his hair. No fight to be had there) and he went back down stairs to the kitchen. James was sitting at the table eating his waffles. Hermione saw him enter the kitchen and walked over to him.  
  
"I'm off Dumbledore wants me to get there before the students start comeing in for breakfast." Hermione said to him, "I have you coffee in a small thermos and I have your suitcase over by the door, I'll see you when you get home tonight."  
  
"Ok, good-bye honey." Harry kissed her briefly, since James was sitting there.  
  
"Hermione was about to take the floo to Hogsmed when she looked at Harry and said to him, "I need to talk to you tonight."  
  
"Ok, we'll talk tonight when I get home." Harry said.  
  
Hermione yelled 'Hogwarts' and she was gone with a pop. Harry turned to James, "We'll leave in a few minuets ok. I'll get you to school and I can get to work."  
  
"Ok dad." James said, stabbing his waffle with his fork.  
  
Harry drove James to school and let him off, "I'll pick you up in front of the drop off at 3:30 ok." Harry said.  
  
"Yup." James gave his dad a hug and a quick kiss and left the car.  
  
Harry watched him until he reached his friends and he honked and drove off. He stopped at a drive threw place and grabbed a bagel to eat on his way to work. As he drove he turned on the radio to the WWN (Wizarding Wireless Network) He had Ron install it for him so he could get the news on what going on in the wizarding world.  
  
When he got to work he walked to his office in dropped off his briefcase. He walked to his closet and took out his jacket and slipped it on. He walked back out to the front desk and picked up the clipboard with his appointments.  
  
"Alicia is my one o'clock comeing in or did she cancel?" Harry asked, "I don't see the name on here."  
  
"Oh yes, she called and said that it turned out to be a 24 hour thing and that if it came back she would call for another appointment." Alicia said to him.  
  
"Ok. well it looks like I have at least a half hour to get some of yesterday's paperwork done. I'll be in my office if. Just page me when my 8:00 come in."  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter"  
  
Harry walked into his office and sat at his desk. He pulled out a folder from his desk that had papers in it about symptoms of people and medicine prescriptions from patients. He started on a ten-year-old boy names Alex who was getting reoccurring stomach aches. He just started working when a knock came to his door.  
  
"Yes, come in." Harry said not taking his eyes off his paper work.  
  
The door opened and another doctor came in. Harry picked up his head for a second to see who it was, and when he saw who it was he dropped his pen and looked at her.  
  
"What do you want Mary?" He said rubbing his sinuses  
  
"Harry." Mary said leaning on his desk, "Come on just one night that's all I'm asking for. One night, and I promise you'll never want to leave." Mary said seductively leaning in to his ear, "It would be worth it." And she kissed the back of his ear.  
  
Harry pushed her away and got up from his desk and put his hands on it looking at her, "For the last time NO, I'm married and I have kids."  
  
"What is it with you and your damn family!"  
  
"One I love my kids, two I love my wife, and three I think you're a slut!" Harry said, "Now if you don't mind I have work to get done. I would appreciate it if you leave. now."  
  
Mary looked at Harry with shock on her face, "Well you don't have to be so rude." She smirked as she left.  
  
"With you I do." Harry said.  
  
Mary walked out the door and when she slammed the door the paintings on the wall shook vigorously.  
  
~At Hogwarts~  
  
Hermione arrived in the Great Hall just as the students were comeing in. She looked over in the corner and saw that Chris was talking to a girl that Hermione figured was his girlfriend.  
  
"Kat, I don't want you to go home this summer. When I get those letters from you and I hear what your father is doing to you. Last Summer I punched a hole in my wall and my dad had to come and make me stop." Chris grabbed her hand.  
  
"But Chris I don't have anywhere else to go. Tiffany is going to Ireland with her parents to see her grandparents for a family reunion and Amanda is going away for the summer to Rome to spend time with her brother." Kat explained.  
  
Chris looked into her eyes; he could look at her for hours and still never get bored. Kat was a Gryffindor with Chris; She had strawberry blond hair and an almond color in her eyes. She was also on the Quidditch team as a chaser.  
  
"Come home with me." Chris said to her.  
  
Kat looked at him going wide-eyed, "How.I-I can't," She said.  
  
"Why not. all's I have to do is ask my mom, she already knows what's happening, she wants to help just as much." Chris embraced her in a hug, "Please." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Kat thought for a moment and she looked at him, "What will I tell my father?"  
  
"The truth. You're not coming home your spending the summer with me and my family." Chris kissed her quickly, "Stay here. I'll go ask my mom right now." Chris left Kat in the corner and ran up to the head table to where his mother was sitting.  
  
Hermione saw him come running up to her, "Chris is something wrong?" she asked concerned.  
  
"No. nothing at all. Mom I'm gonna ask you something but I need you to think about it before answering." Chris said looking at his mother.  
  
"Ok, tell me." She said looking at him.  
  
"Could it be possible for Kat to stay with us for the summer?"  
  
Hermione looked at him and then at Kat who was still in the corner talking to Ste, "Well right now I know that Ste, Nick, and Mandy are comeing to stay with us for the summer because Ron is going to the states for some sort of convention for the Ministry, and Lavender is going to her parents. So all the kids are staying with us, and Brandon's band friends are staying for the summer. So I guess it would be ok, your father would love to meet her. From what I told him about her."  
  
Chris almost jumped across the table at his mother but instead he put on some self control and just reached across and gave her a bone crushing hug, "Mom you the best! I love you so much" He said releasing his mother and running back down to tell Kat she was comeing home with him.  
  
Hermione once again was looking around the Great Hall looking at the students talking to their friends. She happened to glance over to find Brandon and saw him with some of his friends that were in his band. They seemed to be writing a new song, which meant she would be hearing it when they go home.  
  
"Ok you guys you all have your stuff so you can just floo with me and my bro and mom right?" Brandon asked.  
  
"Dude calm down. lets just get these lyrics down." Nick said giving Brandon the pen, "I just thought of the chorus."  
  
Brandon took the paper and looked at the song and kind of sang it trying to find the music it would harmonize with.  
  
Always see it on TV or read it in the magazines   
  
Celebrities want sympathy  
  
All they do is piss and moan inside the Rolling Stone  
  
Talking about how hard life can be  
  
I'd like to see them spend the week livin' life out on the street  
  
I don't think they would survive  
  
If they could spend a day or two walking in someone else's shoes  
  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
  
They would fall (fall)  
  
"That's good, you said you have the chorus." Brandon asked.  
  
"Yea man here I'll sing it out."  
  
Chorus:  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
  
They're always complaining, always complaining  
  
If money is such a problem  
  
Well they got mansions  
  
Think we should rob them.  
  
  
  
Brandon looked at him and quickly wrote them down, "Dude that was wicked!" He said slapping him a high five, "dude where's Alexia? From what I heard she's gonna enter the contest too."  
  
"Yea she is. Kristin was telling me about it. she said that Alexia is really good. Singin' some song called Skater boi" Bret said.  
  
Bret was the lead guitar for their band, he had chestnut hair and gray eyes, and he was the second cutest guy in their ear. He was a beater for the Gryffindor house team and played football at home. He was on Chris's football team, and he liked to do moto-cross.  
  
Brandon was about to say something when Dumbledore stood and asked for silence. Everyone sat down at their house table and looked at the headmaster.  
  
"Once again, another fine year has gone by, First I would like to congratulate Gryffindor on there winning the Quidditch cup for a consecutive 15th year in a row. making a new record for winning the cup. Now with nothing more to say I would like to announce the house cup winner. In fourth place Ravenclaw with 210 house points, in third Slytherin with 289 house points, in Second place Huffelpuff with 443 house points, and in first place Gryffindor with 587 house points." Everyone howled with yells and clapping as seeing the Gryffindor's winning the house cup instead of Slytherin. Last year Slytherin won the house cup with 439 house points leaving Gryffindor in second with 438 house points.  
  
Dumbledore waited for the clapping and cheering to die down before he continued with his speech, "Well done Gryffindor, well done. Know to get one with my business, I would like to saw farewell to our 7th year's you served us well in you time here and we hope that you succeed out in the real world (Claps for the seventh years lasted a while with people yelling out names and causing a bit of laughter), now may our feast begin!"  
  
The whole hall filled with assortments of food and drinks and everyone started to chat and joke with each other. Everything was going great the teachers were talking with each other and the students were talking about there summer plans when seventh year Ravenclaw Eddie Rafter yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" next thing you knew the whole hall was throwing food at each other.  
  
Hermione looked at the scene and a flash came to her when in her seventh year when Harry was the one who called the food fight and dropped a huge bowl of scrambled eggs in her head. Lavender nudged her in the side and Hermione came back to the real world and looked at her.  
  
"What is it Lav?" Hermione asked.  
  
Lavender didn't say anything, she just picked up a bowl of eggs and dumped it on Hermione's head and started laughing heartily. Half the kids in the hall broke out into laughter as they saw the teacher covered in eggs. Soon after Hermione laughed with the rest of them but was able to grab a jug of milk and dump the whole thing on Lavenders head causing another round of laughter from the students.  
  
At the end of the feast everyone said their good-byes and got on the train. Chris and Kat wrote to Kat's father and told him that she wouldn't be comeing home. When they sent it off they went to the entrance in the Great hall and got ready to go back home for the summer. Hermione guided them to Hogsemed and took them to the Three Broomsticks, she waited for all of them to get a chance at the floo and then she went herself. When they got back to Harry and Hermione's house Chris showed Kat to her room, she would be sharing with Mandy since there weren't enough rooms for everyone, and Brandon showed Bret, Nick, and Boomer where they would be staying. Ste just went up to Chris's room and put down his stuff next to the bunk bed and went back down stairs.  
  
As soon as Brandon and his friends put there stuff in there room's they grabbed there skate boards and went to go hand out at the local music store to look at some of the equipment that they wanted to win.  
  
There was a contest for amateur groups or singers, and the winner would win a whole new set of band equipment and a free recording at a studio down town and get a bunch of CD's made for people to buy. Brandon and his friends were going to attend it.  
  
Chris, Ste, and Kat decided to go see a movie that was comeing out today at the cinema; the name of the movie it Halloween Resurrection. Chris asked for the keys to his mom's Ford Focus, and she gave them to him. After they went out Hermione went up to the bedroom and went into the bathroom and took a long bath.  
  
~'*'~  
  
By the time noon came Harry couldn't wait to get out to lunch. Mary wouldn't stop hounding while he was trying to do his work. As soon as his watch beeped he closed up his office and told Alicia that he was leaving for lunch. Harry walked out of the doctor's office to his car and decided to go home for lunch. He got home to see that Hermione's car was gone but the door was open. He figured that either Hermione was home or the kids where home.  
  
He walked in the door and yelled, "Mione? Kids?"  
  
"In here, hun!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Harry walked into the den to see Hermione working on the computer, "Hey, you guys are home already, where's the kids?" He asked.  
  
"Brandon and his friends went to the music store and Chris, Ste, and Kat went out for the day." She said.  
  
"Kat?" Harry asked, "You mean Chris's girlfriend Kat."  
  
"Yes, Chris asked me if Kat could stay for the summer so she wouldn't have to go and stay with her father, and I said yes." Hermione explained.  
  
"OH, ok well at least I'll be able to meet her." Harry sat on the couch and took off his shoes, "I guess this going to be a full house for the summer huh?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Yes it is. But think of it as a way, now we have three sitters instead of one."  
  
"I knew I married the smart one." Harry laughed.  
  
"And you made the right choice."  
  
"Oh god, getting on the subject of marry," Harry said  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and kept typing, "Not again."  
  
"Yup, she came into the my office today, telling me 'give me just one night and you'll never want to go back home.'" Harry said in his best impression of a female.  
  
Hermione looked at him seriously, "Harry, you wouldn't really do that would you?"  
  
Harry looked at her, he got up from his spot walked over to her, "Get up," He said.  
  
Hermione got up and Harry cupped her face with his hands and kissed her softly getting more passionate. When they broke apart he looked her in the eye, "If that doesn't tell you how I feel, then you don't deserve me." Hermione dropped from his gaze, "Hermione." He said lifting her face with his fingers, "I could never love anyone but you." Hermione lent in and kissed him with tears running down her face, Harry pulled her into a hug. They just sat there like that for a while when they heard the door open.  
  
"Mom" Chris yelled down the hall.  
  
"I'm in the den Chris." She yelled back wiping the tears away.  
  
Chris walked into he den with Ste and Kat. Harry looked at them, "Hey Ste, how's things?" Harry asked.  
  
"Great, you?" Ste asked.  
  
"I've been practicing my basketball. you know the tournament at work."  
  
"Nice to see you to dad." Chris said.  
  
Harry looked at him, "Erm, do I know you?"  
  
"Daddd" He wined.  
  
"Ahh im just playing with ya! Come here pal." Chris walked over to his father and gave him a hug, "How was school this year? You mother tells me that you might get the Head Boy."  
  
"Yea, I'm up in that circle." He said.  
  
Harry nodded and then looked at the girl next to Ste, "And who is this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dad I would like you to meet Kat, Kat Malfoy."  
  
A/n: Wow! Where did that one come from? I sure don't know. well hope you like the next chapter will be up within the week if ff.net lets me put it up and is working properly. Please r/r! 


	2. Something to Remember

A/n: Hey all! Chapter two is up! I hope you liked chapter 1 and that you will continue to read and review my work. I don't want to keep on running my mouth so here's chapter 2 to Later Years.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hp or it's character's I only own the ones I make up! So I don't need a federal case made out of this story so BACK OFF!!  
  
  
  
Later Years  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Something to Remember  
  
~*~  
  
"Dad I would like you to meet Kat, Kat Malfoy."  
  
~***~  
  
"Wha- Wha- uh- wha" Harry stumbled over his words. He couldn't believe it. His son's girlfriend is his enemy's daughter.  
  
"Dad? You ok?" Chris asked shaking his dad.  
  
"Hermione. could I." Harry didn't finish his sentence he just pointed his hands to the kitchen. Hermione looked at him but followed him into the kitchen. When they got in their Harry spun around and looked at his wife, "Kat Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione looked at him, "Harry, she-" Harry cut her off.  
  
"She's Draco Malfoy's daughter!" Harry was outraged; "You brought her here! He'll come and blow the house up!"  
  
"Harry listen to me," Hermione took Harry and sat him down on in a chair a looked at him, "Harry, I didn't think you would judge her by her name. Yes, she's Malfoy's daughter." Harry was going to say something but nothing would come out. Hermione continued, "But, she was a Gryffindor, Malfoy is a mess since you-know-who was killed, his father in Azkaban. He's useless and he takes out his pain on his daughter. She, who you wouldn't believe is nice, smart, and the best person in the world. That is why your son brought her home that's why he was so upset last year. Malfoy beats this girl for the simple fact that she's not evil or isn't a Slytherin."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, "What do we do if Malfoy comes to the door demanding his daughter back?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione smiled, she walked over to him and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back and put a hand on her thigh and rubbed it back and forth. Hermione let out a small moan, which caused Harry to do it more, "You like?" He said.  
  
"More than you know." Hermione smiled and kissed him again.  
  
Harry looked at her and helped her off his lap and he stood, "Ok, ok she looks like a sweet girl and I'm not going to judge her by he name. And if Malfoy comes here I'll confront him and tell him his daughter isn't going anywhere near that him until he goes threw me."  
  
Hermione smiled and kissed his neck, "thank you, you have no idea how happy you just made your son."  
  
"Yea, well it would make me happy if I could get some lunch." Harry got up ad walked over to the refrigerator and opened it, "Do we still have anything from dinner last night?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, but if you want I could make you something." Hermione said, "My mother sent me a recipe for this Chicken."  
  
"Well if you want I can help you tonight and we can have it for dinner."  
  
"I think that would be great. What time will you be home tonight?"  
  
"I'll be home around 3:30 4:00, I need to pick up James at school and pick up Mandy from Lavender. I'll drop him off and I'm going to run to the gym for a half hour. I think I'll just have a sandwich with some fruit."  
  
Hermione walked over to the cabinet and took out the bread and condiments, "Ok that could work. I was thinking since the kids are home and they have all this friends with them, we could eat out back and the kids can swim in the pool. Do you want ham or turkey?"  
  
"Ham. Exactly how many kids are we keeping in the house over the summer?"  
  
"Well let's see there's James, Mandy, Chris, Ste, Kat, Brandon, Nick, and Brett and Boomer. Mustered?"  
  
"Yea. Ok well I think we can do this. Nine kids isn't much. Look at Ron's family." They both laughed  
  
"How true you are." Hermione said  
  
"Ok, well I'm gonna go in the other room and get to know this girl and I'll be back in a few minuets, do you need any help in here?" Harry walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"No, Take your time, I'll bring this in to you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Harry walked back into the den and saw that Chris, Kat and Ste were watching a movie on the TV he walked over to them and sat down on a chair next to the fireplace. Chris looked at his dad, "What were you and mom talking about?" He asked.  
  
Harry glanced quickly at Kat who knew that it was her they were talking about. She lifted her head and looked at Harry, "Mr. Potter,"  
  
"Harry's fine Kat." Harry said.  
  
"Ok, Harry, I know what you're thinking about me right now, I know that you and my father don't like each other at all." Kat started.  
  
"Kat I'm not here to judge you by your name. Yes I did freak out in there when I found out your father was Draco Malfoy, but Hermione has told me that your as much like your father as Dumbledore is to Lord Voldmorte." Ste winced at them name. Apparently Ron still doesn't use it.  
  
Kat gave Harry a soft smile, "Thank you sir."  
  
"Anytime. Well I hope you kids are going to be here for dinner tonight. Hermione and I are making a new type of chicken, so we'll be eating outside in the back so you guys could go in the pool."  
  
"Yea, with Brandon and Nick, I don't think were gonna want to go in." Ste said. Harry, Chris, and Ste started laughing.  
  
"Why? What would they do?" Kat asked.  
  
Ste looked at her, "Kat you've seen them in school. there like my Uncle Fred and George."  
  
"Are they that bad?" Harry asked with shock.  
  
"Well you'd have to see, I never saw how my uncles were in school, but my dad said that if Nick had another one like him then he would be like my uncles. Then Brandon came in the picture."  
  
Harry's face softened, "Believe me I don't think those to are anywhere near as bad as Fred and George." Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone, "They are irreplaceable."  
  
Ste looked at Harry, the face he had on as he said the last sentence, "Could you tell me something about my uncles? I don't get to see them that much and it would be cool to know how they were when they were our age."  
  
"Which ones the perfectionist, or the jokesters?" Hermione said comeing in from the kitchen.  
  
"Fred and George" Harry said taking his lunch from Hermione, "Thank you, love."  
  
"Any time." Hermione sat one the floor next to Harry, as he was about to tell his story.  
  
"We-" BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!! Harry's fire pager went off. "Bloody Hell! Always on my break!"  
  
"Dad I'm comeing." Chris said getting up.  
  
"Chris no." Hermione said.  
  
"Chris, just miss this one, there'll be more." Ste said.  
  
Kat looked at the three she leaned into Ste's ear and whispered, "What's this all about?"  
  
"Harry's a community firefighter, and Chris is starting his training."  
  
Kat just nodded, Harry looked at his son, "Chris, just stay here, I really need to get there. It's not like there gonna let you do anything anyway."  
  
"But dad. Just let me come, I can just see what kind of stuff I'm up against. please." Harry looked at his son. As much as he hated it he nodded, Chris jumped from his seat and ran to Harry's car.  
  
Harry got up and looked at Hermione; if looks could kill Harry would have been decapitated by now, "Mione, he has a point seeing what it's like could help his standard's."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything, she got up and walked over to him, "If he goes anywhere near that fire it's gonna be your head." And then she walked away.  
  
Harry stood there and looked at the remaining two teenagers that were still sanding there. Then he left he just waved good-bye and walked out the door. After Harry pulled out of the driveway Ste and Kat sat there and looked at each other.  
  
"So what ya wanna do?" Ste asked.  
  
"I donno, wanna see if Mrs. Potter need's any help with anything?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Ste got up out of his chair and helped Kat up, and they walked into the kitchen to see if Hermione needed any help.  
  
~'*'~  
  
Harry was driving down town towards the fire station, He had his fire pager on and listing to the information it was giving out, "Structure fire on little street possible occupants inside building."  
  
Harry picked up the pace a bit, "Damn, I'll never make it to the station on time."  
  
"What are you gonna do then?" Chris asked.  
  
"Well were just gonna have to drive, I have my gear in the trunk."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Harry drove straight to the fire, it was a large Pressure washing company down from where Harry worked. When Harry finally got there the smoke was thick and the heat from the fire was unbearable. Harry parked away from the company; he went in the back and took his gear out of the trunk, he put it all on and went to where the trucks were starting to put the water on the fire. Harry walked over to his station and found the Fire chief, Paul Ford.  
  
"Paul!" Harry yelled over to him, "Paul!"  
  
Paul turned around and saw Harry, "Potter! Get over here!" He yelled  
  
Harry walked over to Paul while tying to put all of his gear on, "What's the problem here?" Harry asked.  
  
"There was a leek in the pressure washer.soap and chemicals spread all over the floor in the basement. There's three men still inside, we don't know how to get in there and get them out." Paul explained.  
  
Harry looked at the Building; there really was no way to get in the building, unless. Harry squinted his eyes and tried to see threw the smoke. Slowly he walked towards the fire, Paul was talking to another fire fighter Jamie Sanko. He saw Harry walking towards the fire and yelled, "Potter! Potter! What the bloody hell do you think your doing?" He yelled.  
  
Harry didn't answer he just kept walking; as he walked he could feel the heat start to bear down on his body. Getting just a degree hotter with each step he took quickly walked back to the truck and grabbed an air pack. Chris was sitting in the car watching the whole thing; the only thought that came to his mind was 'What the hell is he doing?' Chris got out of the car and ran over to the truck that Harry was just at.  
  
"What's he doing?!" Chris yelled to Paul over the trucks and people talking  
  
"I don't know Chris, but it looks like we're going to find out." Paul said  
  
"Sir should we send some men to help Potter. Just in case?" Jamie asked  
  
"No Sanko, we'll see what Potter is going to do and then we'll react on his actions."  
  
Harry kept walking; he had one simple thing on his mind. Get those people out. By now the sweat had totally drenched his clothing underneath his gear and sweat running down his face and dripping off his nose and edges of his face. Finally reaching his destination, there was a small window that leads to the basement. Harry wanted to get close enough to see if he could fit, and he could. He grabbed his walkie-talkie and turned it on, "Chief." He waited a few seconds  
  
"Potter. What in gods name do you think your doing get the hell out of there. NOW!" Paul answered back.  
  
"Paul listen to me. get your hoses and bout three strong men and have them come to me. were gonna get these men out of here." Harry said.  
  
"Potter GET back here." He was cut off.  
  
"Do u want these people to die or do you want to do your job and save their lives?" Harry was stern and yet calm.  
  
Paul was so mad he wanted to smash the walkie-talkie. He took a few deep breaths and talked back into the talkie, "Pott- Harry, get out of there, those fumes are toxic they can kill you if you get to many of them in your system." He trailed of for a moment then he hard Harry talk again.  
  
"Paul, if you don't want to listen then I'll get those men out my self. I have an air pack I can handle this" Harry had made up his mind.  
  
"Damn that man!" Paul said not talking into the walkie-talkie.  
  
"What? What's the matter?" Chris asked getting a little freaked.  
  
"Harry can never take the orders I give to him. always has to do things his own way." Paul said, "Sanko, go get Edmunds and Kearney. then I need you three to go the spot that Potter is at.I think it's over at that corner. By those doors." Paul said, "Keep your walkie-talkies on and listen for him, he'll guide you to where he is." Jamie did as he was told and ran to find the men that Paul asked for.  
  
Harry kneeled down by the window and tried to see inside. As far as he knew this lead to the basement, he was still waiting for the three men that Paul ordered to come, but that was ten minuets ago. He made his decision; he was going to go in. he took one last look around the area to see if any one else was comeing, when he saw no one he broke the glass with his elbow and tried to slip threw, unfortunately he gear was getting snagged on the edged glass and refused him passage. Siding the fact that he didn't have any equipment to get him out of this predicament he had a choice, call for help that he was still waiting on or break the glass w/ his bear hands. He was struggling with the glass and it cut him under his gloves, the heat was wearing him down he was struggling.  
  
"Potter where's your location?" A voice said. Harry looked around and again the voice said, "Potter where are you located?"  
  
Harry then knew who it was; it was his walkie-talkie. He reached for it and talked, "Paul where the hell are your men?" Harry said still struggling to get free; he could feel the fire starting to surround him.  
  
"Dad, Paul said he was gonna come in for you. Stay where you are so he can see your location. The smoke is getting thick so he needs to be able to see you." Chris said, "He said something about explosions somewhere in the north part of the building." Just then an explosion erupted from above Harry's location.  
  
'Damn it!' Harry said to himself. He looked around in the hole to see if he could grab something to pull him threw the window. He saw nothing and he only had one other option in his mind. He shut off his walkie-talkie and said a silent prayer to himself. he slid threw his coat and into the basement leaving his breathing equipment and left a flash light on where his coat was and proceeded on. He kept his head down and put his arm over his forehead so if anything fell it wouldn't hit his face. He walked slowly and tried to look threw the small rise of smoke, apparently the fire hadn't spread threw this part yet.  
  
He walked back to his jacket and ripped it threw the window and threw it back on putting all his breathing gear back on. He reached to the floor and grabbed his helmet (Which fell when he went threw the window) and put it back on. He turned on the other flashlight that was clipped to his jacket and looked around in the smoke. For a brief moment he thought about grabbing his wand and putting a breathing charm on himself so he wouldn't choke from the smoke in his lungs that the air bag wasn't getting, He reached for his wand and cursed himself. It was still in the car, he was so busy trying to get there as fast as he could and he never thought to take it.  
  
He walked into the basement deeper and deeper searching for some one. As he walked he could smell the chemicals absorbing into his lungs. How could he be so stupid as too go into a burning building with his wand! He was about to turn around when he heard a voice, "Help!" Coughing, "Someone help us!" It was a man.  
  
Harry walked towards the voice; he turned on his walkie-talkie on and tried to contact Paul, "Paul?" He said.  
  
"HARRY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" He yelled threw the walkie-talkie.  
  
"I'm in the building." He trailed off, "I need back up.I think I found the three workers." He said.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE BUILDING WITHOUT THE PRORPER EQUPTMENT?" Paul yelled.  
  
"I donno stupid move.yea I kno.but hurry get some people over to where I was."  
  
"That's the problem...WE DON"T KNOW WHERE YOUR LOCATION IS!"  
  
'Shit!' Harry said to himself, "My flash light is on out there they should see where I was."  
  
"Hurry up Potter!" Just then another explosion went off some where from above him.  
  
Harry walked over to the window and put his flashlight out a little farther just to help them. He walked back over to the spot where he heard the voices.  
  
Now it was twice as bad since he didn't have a flashlight and breathing equipment and more smoke was starting to come into the small room.  
  
"Can you hear me?" He yelled hoping he could get and answer.  
  
"Help!" A voice coughed out, "Please Help!"  
  
"Where are you?" He walked a little bit farther.  
  
"By the pressure washer" Harry ran over instantly.  
  
When he got there he saw the man, he wasn't by the pressure washer he was under it! Harry walked over trying not to hit or bump anything to fall or cause something to fall. He got over to the man and knelt down next to him.  
  
"How did this happen?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's crushing my body!" He cried.  
  
"Ok im hear to help but you have to tell me how this happened!" Harry started to try and lift the huge piece of machinery.  
  
"It's my first day. I was working. and. there was a loud explosion a floor up and I. I. I don't know how it happened. but please get me.ou.out. of here!"  
  
"Ok, Ok, hold on more help is comeing" Harry knew he couldn't just leave this man here; he had to do something, "what's your name?"  
  
"Mark" He said dryly.  
  
Harry nodded, "Ok Mark, I'm gonna need our help to get you out of this thing." Mark nodded, "Ok now I'm going to lift this, or at least try to and I need you to help me ok?" Mark nodded again.  
  
Harry then lifted the machine a bit and Mark slid his figures under it and tried to lift the machine. It was heavy but they got it to where Mark's Arms were almost straight. Harry then instructed him to try and slide out from under the machine. Mark did as he was told and tried to move but as he started to slide he let out and agonizing pain and stopped.  
  
"What! What is it?" Harry asked still holding up the very large machine.  
  
"It's my leg, I think there's something in it."  
  
Harry looked at his leg and sure enough there was a piece of metal in his leg, "Yes, there is something in there and it looks like it's in there good." Harry confirmed to Mark.  
  
Just then an explosion came from the door next to them and a surge of heat and flames came rushing in the basement. Smoke and ash soon filled both there lungs. Harry began to cough furiously and choke on the smoke that was engulfing his lungs. He dropped the machine on top of Mark; part of it landed on some wood and it propelled just enough for mark to sneak out. Harry grabbed marks shoulders and started to pull hard trying to get him out before the fire spread to them. Mark was yelling at the top of his lungs and Harry had to let him go.  
  
"Mark we have to go NOW! If we stay and those flames get to us were gone this place I going to blow up!" Harry said.  
  
"I know. I just can't take it."  
  
It was as if some one answered Harry's prayers he hear voices, "Harry! Where are you?" A voice said. Harry knew whom it was that was calling him; it was Jamie.  
  
"Jamie I'm over here, quick get over *cough* here. I have a guy *cough* *cough*" Harry said.  
  
"Another one!" Jamie said Harry nodded, "Shit! Ok we got guys out there waiting for us; we'll get him out ok. Stupid move potter, comeing in here with out back up." Jamie told him while he walked back to the window "Ok, where is he?"  
  
Harry motioned to his left and Jamie saw the man under the washer, he walked over to it and was about to pull the man out but Harry stopped him and told him that the man's leg was stuck under the machine and that there was metal or something shoved in his leg. Jamie thought quickly and looked at the situation, "Ok well I don't really know anything except he would have to endure the pain and we pull his leg out."  
  
Harry looked at Mark and thought it over for a second then he realized that the fire was getting closer very fast, "we don't have a choice." Harry said. Harry bent down and Jamie grabbed the machine and lifted the other end; just enough for Harry to get to Marks leg and pull it free. Mark yelled loudly but understood that it was either scream or die. After about to minuets Mark was free from under the machine and Jamie had picked Mark up and started to carry him to the window.  
  
Harry got up and started to run and get out of the building before it blew up with him in it. He was running when apiece of wood came down and hit him in the back. Jamie turned around and saw him on the ground.  
  
"Harry!" He yelled, he started to come back to help Harry but he stopped him.  
  
"Jamie just get him out of here, I'll be fine I'll get out." Harry yelled  
  
"Harry, No! This place is gonna blow up!"  
  
"Just go!" Harry demanded.  
  
James wanted to tell him no and that he wasn't leaving but he didn't have time Harry was now yelling at him to get out and Jamie had no choice but to get out. Jamie ran Mark to the window and hoisted Mark threw.  
  
On the outside Chris and the rest of the people out there were waiting for Harry and Jamie to come out. They waited and finally someone came out, a round of claps and screams came from the crowed then Jamie came out and everyone started to run away.  
  
Harry sat there struggling to get out from under the wood but it was no use, he could see the flames getting closer to the pressure washer and he knew that he wasn't going to get out in time. He knew what his fait had become and he regretted it.  
  
As the fire fighters got closer Chris's smile faded as he saw that the person that came out with Jamie wasn't his father. Panic washed over him and he looked at the build in time for it to.  
  
"Oh god What have I done?" Harry said just as.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Chris cried just as  
  
"I love you all."  
  
BOOOOOOM! Everyone shielded their eyes from the huge explosion; this one was twice and big then the other ones. Chris looked at the burning building. In just a few seconds, the one who killed Voldmorte and lived to tell the tale, the one who taught him everything, his father, was dead.  
  
A/n: OMG Please I'm just as shocked about it as you are, I'm crying, .::.Tear.::. Wait for chapter 3 it gets better, I hope R/r Tell me what you think. And if you want too read my other stories 'what will come will come' and I have another pen name Agent4259 check out those stories too.  
  
Thanks to the following for your review you really keep me going, if you have any questions I'll be glad to answer them, instant message me on AOL my s/n is XxAmes16xX or e-mail me at xxames16xx@hotmail.com or just ask me threw the reviews:  
  
KT-Beth  
  
star429  
  
Kyara  
  
Viwiel  
  
Karen  
  
Gryffindor Quidditch Angel  
  
draco's princess  
  
Malfoy Malfoy  
  
Thanks you guys- tell more people so I could get more reviews that's really what keeps me going Thanx!!! 


	3. The Truth About Pain

A/n: please! Please forgive me! As I told you I was shocked by the whole thing.but I can't tell you if he lived or not cuz that would ruin the whole bases of this story. This chapter slaps on to what went on with Hermione, Kat, and Ste.  
  
Onward to Chapter 3!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Truth About Pain  
  
~**~  
  
Kat and Ste walked into the Kitchen to see if Hermione needed any help with anything. As long as they were going to be staying there they mine as well make them selves useful. They were walking into the kitchen and at the same time Hermione came walking out, she walked into Ste and almost fell over. Ste grabbed her arm before she fell to the ground.  
  
"Aunt Hermione are you ok? I'm SO sorry." Ste asked obviously worried he done something wrong.  
  
"Yes, Ste I'm fine and don't be sorry, it was my fault anyway I walked into you." She said walking over into the living room.  
  
She sat down on one of the chairs and was looking at the fireplace that wasn't lit. Ste and Kat both knew something was wrong and walked over to her and sat on the couch. There was a silence for a few moments then Ste spoke up, "Aunt Hermione. Is there something wrong?"  
  
It took Hermione a while before she answered him, "Ste, you know what's wrong." She said looking at him.  
  
Ste nodded, "Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Could I ask you something Mrs. Potter?" Kat asked speaking up.  
  
"Of course." Hermione said.  
  
"How did you know you loved Harry?"  
  
Hermione took her gaze off Kat and looked at the ground, and then smiled, "I knew exactly when I loved him."  
  
(~**Flashback**~)  
  
It was my seventeenth birthday and Harry, Ron, and Ginny planed a surprise party that I was oblivious to. And it was in the Gryffindor common room. Music was playing and Ron was dancing with Pavati and Harry was sitting down in the corner drinking a glass of soda. At the time there was a fast song on the WWN and I was dancing with Dean Thomas. We were all having a good time, but for some reason when I saw Harry sitting there something seemed out of place; Of course I knew he didn't know how to dance. As the song ended I gave Dean a hug and I walked over to where Harry was sitting.  
  
"Hey!" I said walking over to him and sitting next to him.  
  
"Aw the birthday girl!" He said suddenly getting a big smile on his face.  
  
"Why are you sitting here by your self?" I asked him.  
  
"Well I was waiting for you, I have a few things I need to give you." He said smirking.  
  
By now the music stopped and people were sitting down catching their breath. Harry then stood up and looked over at Ron who was sitting next to the Radio and he nodded to him for some reason. Ron stood and asked for silence, "Everyone, at this time we would like it if you could see the Birthday girl and Harry share a little dance."  
  
When I heard that I went totally red, I had everyone looking at me. Harry reached for my hand and I took it. As we walked out into the middle of everyone I told him, "Harry, you don't know how to dance."  
  
He smiled and bent down and whispered in my ear, "How little you Hermione, how little you know."  
  
A song came on and slowly we started to dance, it was a beautiful song. He looked right into my eyes and I looked into his, they locked on the moment that was made, I was scared with everyone looking at me, but when I looked into his eyes and I left the common room, I was on a dance floor with just him and I, we were gone from everything.  
  
"I guess I do know very little, a month ago you couldn't even get close to me without crushing my foot." I whispered.  
  
"Well this is one of your gifts." He said softly  
  
"Were did you learn?" I asked him with curiosity.  
  
"Well, Ginny taught me some, and Padma Patil, and Pavati and Lavender." Harry looked at me with the sweetest smile as I looked at him with the widest eyes and a toothy smile, Then we both started to laugh.  
  
I put my head on his shoulder as we danced to the song still it was like nobody was there. I was in the heavens and I didn't want to go back. The song ended and I looked back up at him as we re-entered the real world. Everyone was looking with little smiles and then they started to clap as we looked around and smiled. As we walked back to the table Harry was sitting at everyone looked at us know that something was comeing. Then I realized we here holding hands, this made me blush again.  
  
As we sat there everyone went back and danced to some more fast songs. I felt Harry move closer to me and put his arm around my waist. I looked at him and he asked me, "Wanna go for a walk?"  
  
"What a charmer!" Ste said suddenly laughing a bit.  
  
"STE!" They both said in unison looking at him. Then Kat hit him playfully.  
  
"Hey! Fine, I'll go into the kitchen and get something to drink. Do you girls want anything?" He asked quickly.  
  
They both shook there heads 'no', "Ok, good, this story is getting a bit too mushy for me, so I'll just stay in there." With that Ste walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Just like your father!" Hermione yelled to him as he walked into the kitchen, with him waving his hand to them as a 'whatever' sign.  
  
Hermione turned her attention back to Kat, "As I was saying."  
  
  
  
He asked me if I wanted to go for a walk and I said yes. We both stood and walked out of the common room.  
  
"Harry won't we get in trouble for leaving the common room after hours?" I asked him.  
  
"No, I asked Professor McGonagall if I could walk around tonight so I could talk to you, and she said just tonight."  
  
I looked up at him he looked so cute, and yet so serious. We walked all the way out on the grounds to the edge of the lake Harry was looking out far away like I could see beyond the lake into another world. I put my hand on his arm and I felt him get a slight shudder.  
  
"Harry, are you ok?" I was a little worried.  
  
He looked down at me, he never said a word he just bent his head to mine and pressed his lips to mine. I was caught off by surprise and I accepted it. I was lost in his world, I never felt a feeling like this before, and I felt safe and content. The reality smacked me in the face, I got scared and I pushed him away I realized I was just kissing my best friend; the weird part was that I enjoyed it and wanted it more and more. He looked at me he didn't smile but he didn't look upset all's he did was look at me.  
  
"Do you wanna sit down?" he asked, "Over there by the tree."  
  
The tree is where we would both go to just talk or we would go there by our selves and just sit there and think. We walked over to it and I sat on a large root and Harry sat in a little opening by the tree. We sat there for a few seconds not saying anything and Harry spoke up.  
  
"Hermione I'm sorry for that kiss I caught you off guard."  
  
"No don't be sorry I just got scared and it happened so fast-"  
  
"Yes I know and I'm so sorry for it, I should have never-" I stopped him in mid sentence.  
  
"Harry, I don't want you to be sorry you have no right to be."  
  
"What's going to happen? I mean with you and me." He asked a little scared.  
  
"What do you mean? Harry you're my best friend I wouldn't want anything to change that."  
  
"Hermione, I really care about you a lot and I would do anything for you, I think you're the most intelligent and most beautiful girl I ever met, only I was to blind to see it. But I'm scared that if you do or don't have those feelings I don't want to lose you as my friend.my best friend, and I." he trailed off.  
  
I looked at him, he was like a small child looking for his lost dog, I reached out and took his hand and I looked him in the eye, "Harry, I care about you just as much maybe more, but I need time to think. is that ok?"  
  
"Yes, But I want you to know. Out of all the girls ive seen you always came first."  
  
He stood up and then helped me up, and we began walking again. We walked back up to the common room and everyone had just finished cleaning up and going to bed the left the WWN on and soft music was playing giving the common room a very peaceful feeling. Harry walked over to the couch and sat on it looking at the fire that was dieing down. I walked over to him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek, 'goodnight' I said in his ear. He looked up at me and smiled.  
  
  
  
"That's it, that's how you knew you loved him?" Kat asked.  
  
"No, there's a lot more to it."  
  
"Don't leave me in a dilemma!" Kat said playfully.  
  
"Ok well.."  
  
The next few days we hadn't really talked and Ron was getting the idea that we were mad at each other. We even had him trying to get us to make up. But any way, more days went by and we still hadn't really been talking until we were on our way to Care of Magical Creatures class when he pulled me behind a tree and looked me in the eye.  
  
"Hermione, I really need to talk to you."  
  
I looked at him and wondered what was going on, "What are you talking about your talking to me now." I said.  
  
"Be serious. it's been almost a week since I talked to you at all. I mean.you know, you said nothing would change that."  
  
In a way he was right but in another way he was wrong, he'd been avoiding me just as much as I was avoiding him. I was about to say that when he took my hand, "Hermione, I know that you don't want to hear this but I truly and honestly have strong feelings for you, I would never do anything to make you sad or angry, I would care for you like you would never have know in a lifetime were seventeen and I know that it's young for feelings like this but I have to say that a day hasn't gone by since I've known you that I haven't dreamed about you or want to beat Malfoy to a pulp for teasing you." He was totally out of breath.  
  
I lowered myself to him on the soft grass, "Harry I know that but you have to understand. you can't just tell me this and have a girl return the feelings right away. it's happening too fast and I'm getting confused as to what to think about my own feelings."  
  
Harry stood up and helped me up as well, "ok," He said simply yet he sounded a bit hurt, "We better get to class we don't want to be late." He let go of my hand and started walking toward our class. I followed him wondering if I upset him in some way but then he shoved me into a tree and started laughing his head off. I knew he was ok with that.  
  
It was late in the year now and things seemed back to normal, Harry and I were talking normally and joking around with each other just like it used to be. This day was a day that stays in my mind forever. I was leaving transfiguration class, Harry and Ron had to stay late because they transfigured Malfoy into a squeaky pincushion with flower patterns on him. I told them I would meet them for lunch, so I headed back to my room when I saw your father in a corner waiting for someone; I figured it was Harry and Ron he was waiting for. He looked at me and smirked.  
  
"Hey Mudblood, where's your sex?" He said to me.  
  
"What are you talking about Malfoy?" I said to him.  
  
"You know what I mean." He said walking towards me.  
  
"Obviously I don't if I'm asking you what you're talking about." I took a big step back  
  
"Where's Potter, your shag buddy?" he said with a drawled voice, taking another step towards me.  
  
"Why, you want to ask them if they could fix your appearance again? God knows it helped both times.. Once when Moody turned you into a ferret and what they did today." Again I moved away a bit further than I should have. I was at the railing but the stairs and I couldn't move anymore and Malfoy came right up to me and said,  
  
"I just wanted to know if he would be here to save you." He trailed off and clipped me righ in the nose and over the railing.  
  
"MY FATHER DID THAT TO YOU!" Kat exclaimed.  
  
"Unfortunately.yes."  
  
"Bastered!" Ste yelled from the kitchen, "I think he should Die, Die and burn in hell!" Both girls laughed, "No affecce Kat!" He added  
  
"Anyway.."  
  
I fell off the railing and I was screaming for my life that someone would catch me, then it happened, I felt someone caught me and squeeze me for dear life. I looked up and I saw two people there when I blacked out.  
  
I woke up in the hospital wing of course and I looked around. it was night and there were some candles lit in the far corner of the wing just enough to case a soft glimmer around the infirmary. I looked around to see it there was anyone in the room besides me and that's when I saw him. Ron was sitting by my bedside half dead, I gave a soft smile and I flicked his hand with my figures and watched him jump in surprise.  
  
He looked down at me and smiled, "Thought that was funny huh?" he said softly.  
  
"He, he, yea I did." I said very soft.  
  
"Well it wasn't.but I'll let it slide this time only cause I like ya." He said.  
  
"Thank you. where's Harry?" I said.  
  
"Talking to Dumbledore." he said.  
  
"How did I get here?" I asked.  
  
"Well you should be preying to the heavens that we came out of that room as soon as you fell into Harry's arm's." Ron said.  
  
"Oh, stuff it Ron." I said  
  
"Yea well it's true. Harry caught ya and saw Malfoy leave. he handed you to me and shot up the stairs after the stupid git. the next thing I heard was 'you're.you're. your gonna pay.' and I saw Harry come back down and take you up here. The next thing I know Dumbledore came looking for him and he hasn't been back since." Ron explained to me.  
  
At that same moment Harry had just opened the door and came over to my bed, he saw that I was awake and had a huge smile on his face, "Sleeping beauty awakes." He joked softly.  
  
"Yea, but she didn't get the kiss from the prince." I said to him.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you two talking about?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing." Harry said.  
  
"Well ya know what. I'm going to go.Harry you better tell me later what Dumbledore talked to you about." Ron said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Harry turned back to me and gave me a smile that showed all emotions. he put his hand on my cheek and at that moment I felt a shock run threw my body, 'this boy. my best friend in the world. loved me.and I love him back!' I said to myself. I put my hand on his and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Harry I." I never got to finish, Harry had lowered his head to mine and gave me a sweet and soft kiss; I accepted it without complaint. He licked my bottom lip with his tongue asking for my acceptance of it. I gratefully opened my mouth for him. And that is when I knew I was head over heals for this man that I call my husband.  
  
Kat looked at Hermione in awe, "Wow, that sounds so romantic!" Kat said.  
  
"Yes, I know. I felt so safe with him.and still do. That's why I didn't object to you comeing here. I know Harry wouldn't let your father take you from us."  
  
At that moment the phone rang, Hermione yelled to Ste if he could answer it while she picked up the dishes from the living room that the boys left. Kat helped her and they both made there way into the kitchen. When they got there Ste just hung up the phone and looked at Hermione and Kat. The girls put the cans and paper plates in the trashcan and looked at him.  
  
"Something wrong Ste?" Hermione asked, "Or did your father call?" She joked.  
  
Ste looked at her with a heart-crushing look. Kat knew that look; she saw the same look when Ste's grandfather died in there fourth year. Something was really wrong.  
  
Hermione caught on and asked him, "Ste what happened?" Hermione even looked worried this time.  
  
He gulped trying to hold back tears, "Ssss..sssss."  
  
Now there was defiantly something wrong, Kat and Hermione both knew that when something bad happened he would stutter.  
  
"Ste what happened?" Hermione was getting a bit panicky now, "Did something happen to you father? Your mother?"  
  
"Nnnnooo.. Sss..sssomme.ssssommmething.hhhhaa." Kat cut him off.  
  
"Ste just nod to my questions if it right or wrong.ok.?" Kat said. Ste nodded, "Ok, something happened to your dad?" He nodded no, "Your mother?" 'no', "Chris?" She said another 'no', "Brandon or his friends?" another 'no'. Kat got nerves when she said the last person she could think of.."Harry."  
  
Hermione had just gotten to the warehouse and saw that Chris was by Harry's car waiting for his mother to arrive.  
  
"MUM!" He yelled when he saw his mother jump out of the car running after her son. Tears where streaming down her face as she pulled Chris into a life-shattering hug.  
  
"Wha.What.Happened!" She said threw sobs.  
  
"Will you guys go find my brother and his friends..bring them all here and then only let Brandon out so I can talk to him." Chris turned to his mother, "Mum come with me, Paul would like to speak with you." Chris was so content, Hermione thought he must be in some sort of shock from what he just saw.  
  
Hermione was pulled aside by Paul and a few paramedics and took her away from Chris out of fear that he might not need to hear what he already knew, again. Kat and Ste got in Hermione's car and drove to find Brandon and his friends. Chris looked around at the firefighters around still fighting the blazing fire, he walked over to his fathers car and got in the drivers seat. He turned on the car and put in his Good Charlotte Cd in and blasted it at maximum sound and laid on the steering wheel and cried.  
  
Chris sat in the car thinking about his father and what had just happened, 'how could he have been so stupid as to do something like that!' 'he was doing his job you git' 'but without protection!' 'yea that was a stupid move.' His head was aching as he argued about it. Then he went into a flashback.  
  
(~**FLASHBACK**~)  
  
Chris was only three, he was sleeping when his newborn brother Brandon started crying. Chris hated this part about it because it meant he lost sleep. He climbed out of bed and walked into his brother's room. When he got there he covered his ears from the waling of his brother.  
  
"Stupid baby.shut up and go to bed I want sleep I going to the football game tomorrow." Chris whined, "And I don't want to fall asleep in the middle of it!"  
  
Chris picked out a small bear that was on the floor and dropped it in the crib. it didn't stop but made it worse. Brandon must have gotten scared from the bear suddenly appearing in the crib.  
  
Chris heard footsteps comeing down the hall and saw his father enter the room. Chris ran over to him and tugged on his gray sweat pants that he was sleeping in, "Dad, make him shut up! I need sleep too!" he said to his father.  
  
Harry gave him a sleepy smile and grunted as he picked Chris up and put him on the changing table, "How's about you help me change your brother so we could both get some sleep." Harry said.  
  
"As long as I don't have to touch it." Chris said.  
  
"No, but you can get me a fresh diaper from that drawer under you there."  
  
Chris looked at the drawer and opened it and took out a diaper with magic dragons and wands around the brim of the diaper. He handed it to his father as he cleaned Brandon up. After Harry put the new diaper in he set Brandon in his crib he took the diaper and handed it to Chris, "Throw that away." He said sleepily.  
  
"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWW! No WAY!" Chris yelled as he covered his nose and pushed the diaper away from his face.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh." Harry laughed as he threw the diaper in the garbage by the changing station. Harry lifted Chris in his arms, "Happy now?"  
  
"Yup, yup, yup!" He said hugging his father.  
  
"You thirsty screwball?" Harry asked.  
  
"Screwball?" Chris made a weird face with his eyebrows and looked at his father, "I don't know what a screwball is but I'm tirsty!" (a/n: Chris had good vocab for a three year old don't ya think?)  
  
Harry laughed and carried Chris down to the kitchen. When they got there Harry put Chris in his BIG boy Booster seat and the table and walked over to the stove and magically boiled some water. He grabbed to mugs and put two spoonfuls of coco mix into them and poured the hot water in them. He handed Chris his mug with a straw in it and pulled out a small plate of sugar cookies Hermione had made the day before.  
  
"Dad.you know I like milk instead of water in my coco!" Chris said to his dad taking a cookie and taking a big bite out of it.  
  
Harry snapped his fingers under the table and said to Chris, "Just drink your hot coco." He said taking a sip out of his mug.  
  
Chris sipped the coco slowly threw the straw so he wouldn't burn his mouth and when he had a good amount in his mouth he smiled at his father, "It's not water anymore!"  
  
Chris was too young to understand magic so when something weird happened around him Hermione or Harry would tell him it was normal. Harry took a cookie and took a bit out if it like Chris had trying to make a simple joke, unfortunately Chris hadn't noticed and just teased him about making a mess.  
  
"Don't tell mum about this. she'll have a house!" Harry whispered whipping up the crumbs he had made on the table.  
  
"Ok. our wittle secret."  
  
Chris took another sip out of his mug and looked at his dad, "Dad. is our lives gonna change since Brandon is here. I mean. will you and mummy forget about me and think only about him?" Chris asked looking down at his cookie with the bite taken out of it.  
  
Harry looked at his son, "Chris, we would never forget about you! Your out first son. we will always love you just as much as we love Brandon. Where did you get a crazy idea like that?" Harry asked wondering where his son heard such and absurd idea.  
  
"Mark Anthony. he told me that when a new kid comes in your life your parents forget about you.  
  
"Who's Mark Anthony?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ste's cousin from Ireland."  
  
"Well don't listen to him. you're my little screwball and nothing will change that..no matter how many brothers or sisters you may have."  
  
Chris nodded, happy that he wasn't going to be left to himself now that Brandon was born, "What's a screwball?"  
  
(~**End Flashback**~)  
  
Chris came back to the present when he heard a knock at the window of the car. He looked out it and saw that it had started raining and that Ste was back with Brandon. Chris got out of the car and saw that Paul was sitting with his mother calming her down. He looked at Brandon, he was still so young and had so much to learn, and he had to experience the truth.even if it did mean telling him about his father and that he was dead.  
  
Brandon looked at Chris, "What's wrong Chris? Why am I here?"  
  
"Come on. come with me." He looked at the ground and took his little brother over to a tree that was still dry. They sat down and Chris looked at Brandon.  
  
"Brad. Something happened and I need to tell you this. It's not going to be easy and your gonna be very upset.So I think it would be best if you waited till after I'm done to say anything.ok?" Brandon nodded, "Good. now buddy there comes a time in a persons life when God decides it there time to come with him. and today was a certain persons day." He stopped trying to find the right words, "Brandon. God decided that today was dad's day to become an Angel and go with him to help him."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Brandon.dad.well dad.He died today Brandon."  
  
Brandon was shocked he didn't know what to think or say, all he could do was lean on Chris and cry. Chris patted him on the back telling him it's ok, but silently Chris himself was crying.  
  
After Ste left Chris and Brandon he went back to the car Kat was in and got in the passengers seat. And looked at Kat, she had obviously been crying while he was gone. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder; she looked at him and gave him a hug.  
  
The boy's in the back seat were silent knowing something was up but they didn't want to say anything. but Nick wanted to know and volunteered to ask, "Ste what in blazes happened out there? Was someone hurt?"  
  
"Nice wording Nick!" Boomer said hitting him in the arm hard  
  
"Hey!" Nick said hitting him back, "I just wanted to know." He said getting a softer tone. He looked at his brother, "Well.?"  
  
"I can't tell you yet.I'll tell you in a bit." Ste said turning on the radio. The song 'Last Breath' by Creed came on and Ste couldn't stay in the car, "I'll be back.I'm going to find Chris." He said getting out of the car.  
  
Kat looked at him knowing he was just as upset as Chris and Brandon; he walked over to Harry's car and looked around to see if he could find Chris. He saw Hermione over by a fire truck wiping the tears from her eyes. He walked over to her and looked down at her, "Iiiiii. Iii'm Rrreeallly ss.sorry." He stuttered out.  
  
Hermione looked up at him with red swollen eyes, "Thank you" she said, barley a whisper escaping her mouth. She stood and hugged Ste very tightly, "this shouldn't have happened." She cried out crying on his shoulder.  
  
"I kknow.bb..but ii..it dd, did." Ste said trying to control his stutter. After a few moments he spoke again, "Aunt Hermione, what- w..What about myyyyyy father and mother?" He had finally been able to control it a bit.  
  
"Oh My God! I forgot about Ron!" Hermione said shocked, "I need to get a hold of him.. I can't use and owl that would be to long.."  
  
"Call his cell, mum taught him how to use one. he doesn't yell in them anymore." Ste said.  
  
"Oh good, I better call him. could you find Chris and Brandon. Brandon has to be devastated he needs someone to talk to besides Chris. You mine as well tell the other boys they'll have to find out sooner or later." Hermione turned and left toward a phone booth by her car.  
  
Ste stood and followed her until they got to the car, Ste climbed in and closed the door. He sat there then looked at Kat and turned off the radio.  
  
"Ste put it back on!" Nick said to him, he reached for the knob but Ste grabbed his hand, "STE!"  
  
"Nick will ya sit down I need to tell you guys something!" Ste snapped. Nick sat back in his seat, "Guys im not gonna lie to ya's you need to know the truth about pain and I'm gonna tell you."  
  
"What happened?" Nick said  
  
"Guys, before I say anything I need you guys to promise me you'll help Brandon and James threw this time." They all nodded, "Guys Brandon's father died today, in that fire over there. and there all upset. now I don't mean to tell you all this and just leave but I need to find Chris and Brandon. Nick Aunt Hermione is contacting dad so he might be comeing to the back." Ste looked at Kat who was crying silently in the drivers seat, "I'll be right back with Brandon and you guys could come see him for a while and I'll find out what were gonna do tonight . So just sit tight and I'll be back ok."  
  
Ste got out of the car, it had started to rain a bit more heavily, and he went looking for Chris and Brandon.  
  
Chris and Brandon were sitting on their log Brandon was crying for a while and Chris was just rubbing his back, and soon enough he had silently fallen asleep in Chris's arms. Chris decided to take him back to the car so he wouldn't get cold. He lifted Brandon in his arms and started walking to Harry's car. When he got there and had Brandon laying down in the back seat he heard Ste yelling his name.  
  
"Chris! Chris!" Chris turned around and saw his friend running towards him, "Chris your mum is looking for you." Ste said.  
  
"Ok, I just had to put Brandon in the back here, he cried himself to sleep." Chris gave a small sniff.  
  
Ste clapped him on the shoulder, "It'll be all right mate. we're here for ya." Chris grabbed him into a hug and started crying freely, Ste stood there and squeezed his best friend and cried himself.  
  
From Hermione's car Kat saw the two standing there and once more cried For her friend and her boyfriend. she looked at the boys in the back seat, they were as quiet as could be and Nick himself was crying knowing that it couldn't be possible. Kat took his hand and squeezed it.  
  
A/n* Wow! I'm so0o sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I'll try harder to get the next one up faster.for those who got REALLY pissed off for the last chapter I couldn't help it..but if you keep reading I'll be grateful. please r/r!  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
Eliza  
  
Kyara  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
draco's princess  
  
HrryPttrFreak87  
  
Karen  
  
Viwiel  
  
Isabella Grace  
  
star429  
  
Sculder  
  
Lanne  
  
weaslygurl4  
  
keepergurl172  
  
Malfoy Malfoy  
  
Gryffindor Quidditch Angel  
  
If I for got you sry but thank you soooo much 4 the reviews! Chapter 4 should be up soon..im really working on it! 


	4. Unexpected

A/n: HEYYYYYYYYY hoped you all liked chapter 3 this chapter is basically what there going to do about this situation.Ron and Lavender come back and Dumbledore makes a surprising visit and more exciting things so0o please read and enjoy...  
  
Chapter 4 Unexpected  
  
Hermione had just got off the phone with a frantic Ron. She walked over to Paul looked at the burning mass, "What will you do when this is out?" she asked him as she watched the flame engulfed building start to waver into smaller flames.  
  
"Well, we'll have to see what caused the damage and then find Potter." He stopped a bit and looked at the ground, "I still don't know what would make that man go into a burning building with out any protection. breathing wise. He could have died just from the smoke in his lungs."  
  
"Please." Hermione said turning her head.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"My words of wisdom would be to go home with your children and try and calm down a bit. what ever happens now will keep you posted.this fire won't be out for a while.there are still three active sections in the building that could cause major explosions and I don't want people around to get the chemicals in there lungs especially not you or your children."  
  
"Well you know what's best here. Please keep me posted." Hermione turned to leave.  
  
She had walked back to her car where the boys and Kat where sitting silently and she told Kat that she could leave with the boy's in Harry's car and that she would drive her car home.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione." Was all Kat could muster up to say.  
  
Hermione just nodded and got in the car. Kat went over to where Chris and Ste were standing looking at the building. She went up to Chris and hugged him around his middle. Chris looked at her, tears still streaming down her eyes; he lifted her face to his and gently kissed her. He gave her a hug and held her tight.  
  
"Your mum said that we better get going she's going to take Nick and everyone else back and we'll go in here." She looked in the backseat at Brandon.  
  
Chris couldn't speak, he was too shocked to understand any of it he felt that he just had his heart ripped out and mashed in a blender, he felt it wasn't real, that it was all just a sick dream that he would snap out of at any second. He got in the drivers seat of the car as Kat got in the passengers and Ste got in the back and placed Brandon's head on his lap as not to wake him. Chris started the car and drove off silently. After some time it was getting a bit too quiet for Chris's liking, so he turned on the radio.  
  
Kat looked at him, she had never seen Chris so upset, with so much pain inside him. She reached out and put her hand on his, Chris looked at her and gave what Kat thought was a tiny smile. He gave her hand a soft squeeze as he drove.  
  
~'*'~  
  
When Chris and everyone got home, Hermione was already there but she was still in the car. Chris and everyone got out of the other car, Ste carrying Brandon, and told them to go inside and that he'd be in, in a minuet. Without any problems Kat and Ste went inside while Chris walked over to his mother.  
  
The other kids had left the car and were obviously in the house. Chris opened up the passengers seat and got in with his mother. He sat there for a few minuets not saying anything, nor Hermione.  
  
"Mum." He said slowly. Hermione didn't say anything, she just looked at him, "Wanna talk."  
  
Hermione gave a small sniffle and took her son's hand, "I think we should." Hermione said whipping a stray tear from her eye, "But we need to go and pick up James. it's almost three-thirty, he'll be waiting for your father. Then we need to get Mandy from Lavender, she has to get to her mothers." Lavender had to go to her mothers because her father was very sick and wanted the family there for support.  
  
"Ok." Chris said as Hermione started the car.  
  
Ste was watching threw the window as Chris and Hermione pulled out of the driveway. He turned to Kat who was sitting on the couch, the rest of the kids where on the floor watching the TV while they waited for Brandon to wake up. Ste turned to Kat and looked her in the eyes, "They left." He said.  
  
Just then Brandon started to stir on the couch, and he opened his eyes. He looked around seeing everyone around him. He sat up and looked at Ste and Kat, he seemed to have forgotten what had him so tired. He looked at Nick and said with a yawn, "I think we should go to the garage and start practicing."  
  
"But Brand." Nick started to say but Ste gave him a look that said 'Just go', "Ok. c'mon guys let's go." Nick, Brandon, and the rest of there friends left threw the back door and into the garage.  
  
Kat turned the Ste, "That was weird. wouldn't you say?"  
  
"No, I think he knows what happened. but just doesn't want to show his feelings in front of his friends." Ste looked back out the window, "James will be home soon I expect. and Mandy. I wonder how they'll tell them."  
  
For the next half hour Kat and Ste sat in the living room waiting for Chris to come home. It was about three thirty when they got home, Ste was asleep on the couch and Kat was flipping threw the TV channels when the door busted open and a very upset Chris stormed in the hallway. The bang was so loud that Ste almost fell off the couch in shock.  
  
Chris didn't even look at them the sprinted up the stairs and then stomped up another set of stairs and the door slammed. The next thing that happened was a rush a loud hard music. Ste looked at Kat and mouthed out 'the attic' Kat shook her head; she was clueless to the situation.  
  
"He's up in the attic. it's like his second bed room. I better go and talk to him." Ste got up righ when Hermione came in holding a crying James at her side and Mandy at her side. Ste walked over to his little sister and picked her up, she obviously was upset, Ste looked at Hermione.  
  
"I'll tell you later. he's upset, Chris is devastated and Mandy here doesn't know what to say or think. I think you better talk to her, I- I need to find out what were going to eat."  
  
"No! You're not doing anything. I'll call and get some pizza's my treat. this isn't a time for you to be cooking." Ste said. Hermione nodded and took James into the kitchen.  
  
~'*'~  
  
Chris was up in the attic; up there it was black. The walls were painted a deep midnight black, he had a mattress by the window with a fleece blanket on it, and a flat pillow with practically no stuffing in it. He had a nice new stereo up there with all his hard rock and rap Cd's that he would listen to when he was upset.  
  
Chris sat there just looking at the wall, alone, with no noise but the little bit comeing from his garage where Brandon was practicing for his compotation. He sat and listened to the music and just thought about things that didn't matter or were really not even questions with answers. He sat like that for a while until there was a soft knock at the door.  
  
"Cm'in" He said not even caring who it was. The door opened and Kat stepped in with James by her side. Chris looked at them he saw his youngest brother looking at him.  
  
"James wanted to see you, he was upset and felt he needed someone to talk to besides your mum or Ste or me." Kat explained.  
  
"I see." Chris said just looking at them, "Come here lil buddy." Chris said holding out his arms. He felt happy knowing that his little brother wanted to come to him for someone to talk to.  
  
"I'll let you to alone then, Ste is ordering some pizza later is that ok with you two?" She asked.  
  
Chris looked at his girlfriend; "I need to talk to you later." He said with a half smile.  
  
"Any time you feel like it." She said as she closed the door.  
  
Chris sat there with James for a while before either one could say something, it just seemed right to just sit there knowing the other was there to talk when they felt free.  
  
"Why did dad do that?" James finally asked after what seemed like hours, "Why didn't he have the protection?"  
  
Chris shook his head, "You know James, I really don't know. But in a way what he did was heroic, he saved a life in there risking his own, that's why I want to join the department,"  
  
"NO!" James shouted, "Your not gonna do what he did!" Tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
Chris wrapped James in a hug, "No, no, no, no, Jamie I would NEVER do what he did. but I would be much more careful as to what I was doing. I could never just leave you behind. You or mum or Brand, not even Ste or ANYONE."  
  
"Dad did, why would he do it if he knew the whole thing wasn't safe." James said crying on his older brother.  
  
"To be honest buddy, I really don't know."  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm glad he rather talk to Chris about this, I think it's better for two men to talk, you think he's ok?" Hermione was frantic in the kitchen with Ste and Kat; Mandy had been put up in her room for a nap. She was worn out from the day.  
  
"It's fine Aunt Hermione. There men. they have to talk to each other. You know James, he look's up to Chris like some superhero." Ste said trying to calm down Hermione, "But why was Chris so upset to begin with?" Ste added.  
  
Hermione took a breath, "I don't think that right now is the right time to talk about it. I'd rather wait till your father got home; he should be here by six or seven. The ministry said that there was something wrong with the port key's and floo network is down so he has to wait for one of them to open up."  
  
"Why doesn't he just Apperate?" Kat asked.  
  
Ste huffed a laugh, "My Father Apperate. that's a laugh, my dad can't even get from our kitchen to the living room when he Apperate's, let alone from one country to another."  
  
"If he only tried to learn it then by trying to get me to do it for him then maybe he could get from the kitchen to the living room. with his whole body." Hermione said letting out a small laugh.  
  
~*~  
  
It was about 7:30 in the evening when Chris had finally come from the attic and sat with his family and friends in the living room. It had looked like he fell asleep up there because his hair was messier than usual and his eyes had bags under them.  
  
He sat down next to Kat and held her hand giving her a reassuring smile, or at least the best he could give at the time. James was sitting on the floor with Mandy watching a cartoon on the television and Brandon and his friends playing a game of exploding snap and wizard chess on the other side of the room. Ste was sitting on another chair reading a book about a young wizard named Daniel Radcliff who was always getting into trouble, but ended up saving the day in the end.  
  
Hermione was on the computer looking up some muggle ingredients for a potion. The house was rather quiet with everyone just lying around; the occasional pop or crumble from the two games that were going on and the TV. Chris was half dead but he must have been really hungry by the way his stomach was wining.  
  
"Hungry mate?" Ste said without looking over his book.  
  
"Just a bit," Chris replied rubbing his face.  
  
"We still have Pizza from earlier," Kat said, "Plenty if you're hungry."  
  
"Foooooood." Chris said trying to lighten to mood. It did the trick at least everyone let out a small laugh.  
  
Chris got up from his chair and headed in the kitchen holding his arms out like a zombie from the grave, "Must eat foooooooood." He said again, Kat got up and followed him into the kitchen.  
  
When they were in the kitchen Chris opened each box checking to see what was what and what he wanted. There was pepperoni and sausage on one, bacon cheddar cheeseburger on another one, a plain, and a veggie feast.  
  
"Yummy." He said looking at the food.  
  
"You seem a lot better then when you came home with your brother and Mandy." She said holding him around the middle.  
  
"Yeah, I donno maybe I just needed a rest for a while." He said putting his hand over hers.  
  
"You know when you fell asleep James must have too, well I guess he woke up and came down here and I was sitting by the fire just relaxing and he came over to me," She said getting a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, then what?" Chris asked.  
  
"I smiled at him and he said to me, Chris was thinking about you in his dreams." Chris raised his head to look at the ceiling, "Is this true?" She asked with curiosity.  
  
"Was I really?" He asked interested  
  
Chris turned Kat to look him in the eye, "You know, I have to tell you something." Kat turned her head away, "Don't think I'm saying this because of what's just happened, I did plan on telling you this over vacation."  
  
"What's that?" She said looking at him putting her hands on his chest.  
  
"Kat, I have never been more happy about anything in my life until I met you. I would have never thought the day I first talked to you that you would want someone like me." He rubbed his thumb over her cheek, "And I was so happy when you said you would go to the ball with me that day when we were 14."  
  
"Chris just say what your gonna say, your making me cry." Kat interrupted.  
  
"Kat it's hard to say this at a time like this but I know that you have to know, Kat, I-" Chris was about to finish his sentence when the front door opened and there was a yell.  
  
"HERMIONE!" the voice said.  
  
Chris knew that voice too well, he looked at Kat, "Uncle Ron." He said in a disappointed tone.  
  
He walked out of the kitchen with Kat in hand and saw Ron in the hall, "Chris!" He said, "God what happened?" Chris walked over to him and Ron grabbed him in a crushing hug.  
  
Hermione and the rest of the residents on the house where in the hall door looking at the scene; Ste Nick and Mandy ran over to there mother and hugged her at the same time. Ron let go of Chris and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione." He breathed out. Hermione walked over to him and squeezed the life out of him. Ron and some tears in his eyes when Hermione had held him so tight.  
  
"What took you so long Dad?" Ste asked.  
  
Ron looked at his son, "Well." He looked concerned, "Something is happening, something big. The port key's where messed up, they were sending people to the wrong locations and the floo network was malfunctioning, people were starting to get bad burns in there bodies because the passage was closing to soon and they would get caught in it." Ministry thinks that it was dark magic, but I said that it was one of those new members that Fudge decided to put in charge before they even learn to do the keys right." He explained.  
  
"Ron they might be right." Hermione said.  
  
"You never know Herms, but still, but I'm not the point right now. What happened here, I mean are you sure he's dead?" Ron's look of panic and shock ran over him again.  
  
Hermione's eyes welled up as she looked at her best friend, "Yes." Was all she could say before her tears broke and feel down her cheeks.  
  
Ron grabbed her in another hug trying to calm her down, "Calm down Hermione. it's going to be ok," He said while he himself was a wreck and just wanted to cry.  
  
At that moment the phone rang, Chris ran and got it, "Hello?" He asked, "Paul! Wha- what's up?" He stood there in silence with every one waiting to hear what he had to say. Chris stood frozen as Paul talked into the phone. Finally after what felt like hours Chris answered him, "Yes, Yes sir, we'll be down in a few. Yes you to sir." Then he hung up the phone and looked at everyone.  
  
"Mum, we have to go. the fires out and they found something." Chris said shaking a bit.  
  
"Ok, lets go, Ron. could you watch them?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, I'm coming with you. that's my best friend, Ste watch them and make sure Mandy and James are in bed by 10:00." Ron ordered.  
  
"I wanna come!" Brandon said.  
  
"No Bran, You can't." Chris said sternly.  
  
"He's my dad!" Brandon yelled.  
  
"NO!" Chris barked that made everyone back off, "Your not coming and that's it!"  
  
Brandon looked at Chris like he had never seen him before, He never did something like that before, and he walked behind Ste and just looked at his older brother scared.  
  
"Lets go." Chris said grabbing his coat and walking out the door. After that they were gone.  
  
~*~  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked Chris when they were in the car half way to the fire scene.  
  
"What was what?" Chris asked still a bit harsh, "This isn't something he has to see."  
  
"Why did he tell you what were going to see?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, but still what if it's something we can't even handle?" Chris stated seriously.  
  
"True." Ron agreed, "If it's something gruesome someone of his age shouldn't see it." Hermione just nodded her head and for the rest of the car ride it was silent.  
  
When they got to the scene Paul and the other fire men where al still there and over by the truck there was a hose gushing water on top of firemen who were in the building, "They want to get the chemicals off of them men so it won't sick if it's hazardous." Chris explained. They walked over to Paul who was sitting there waiting for the police to come out of the extinguished building.  
  
"Paul!" Chris yelled, "Paul!"  
  
Paul looked at who was calling his name and when he say Chris and Hermione walking towards him he felt like an air tank just landed in his stomach, "Chris, Mrs. Potter, and."  
  
"Ron Weasley, Harry was my friend." Ron held out his had for Paul to shake.  
  
"What did u find?" Chris got right to the point.  
  
"Well, here's the problem. We didn't find anything." Paul said trying to get to the point.  
  
"What do you mean you didn't find anything?" Hermione and Ron said in unison.  
  
"I mean we when right to his location and all we found was his burnt fire uniform." Paul explained.  
  
Hermione and Ron ran to the building where there were cops surrounding. They pushed threw the men and women and looked at where there was police tape surrounding a circle. They looked in shock, Chris and Paul followed suit. but what Chris found shocking more than Paul was that there was a lighting bolt just like the one on Harry's head.  
  
Ron leaned into Hermione's ear and whispered, "He's alive!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Miles away in a dark stone room with two candles a small orb shown in the center of the room and with a bright flash a body fell to the ground; Harry's body fell to the ground with a loud swack! an ash faced, sweaty Harry in nothing but a pair of boxers and a beater. Being in so much pain he could barley move, he heard a voice,  
  
"Welcome Harry, welcome home."  
  
A/n: GOD IM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY, *hides in corner from angry crowd* this is short cuz I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys cuz I felt so bad 4 the wait. Hopefully I can get chapter 5 up quick. Please review and if u want im gonna try to get my stories over at www.portkey.org. Chapter 5 we find out what the hell happened and where Harry is!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers who are sticking with this story I promise u don't want ot stop reading it's gonna get better from here on out.  
  
P.s Happy meg! Hope you enjoy! 


	5. This is Home?

A/n: hey guys I'm sry for all the waiting I had with the last chapter but I hope this is up in good time 4 ya! Please don't stop reading this chapter will explain a lot! And please you don't have to but I really gets me pumped when u guys give the reviews I love them and it makes me happy to know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing so u can't sue me!! Bwahahahahaha! Sorry…

Any ways, ONWARD TO CAHPTER 5!

Chapter 5

This is home?

            "Welcome Harry, welcome home…"

~**~

            Harry looked up at the face of the person who was speaking to him, he had a hood on and he couldn't see the face, "Who are you?"

            The hooded person laughed, "Harry, Harry, Harry…" The man, as Harry figured from the deep voice, said to him, "Do you even know where you are?"

            Harry tried to get up but the pain in his shoulder shot threw him faster and he immediately went back to the floor, "No, but you don't look to harmful… could you give me a hand?"

            The man started to clap his hands together in a joking matter, "My boy, you really need to take a _good look around and see where you really are." The man laughed._

            "Who are you?" Harry asked looking at the man.

            He shook his head, "I'm very glad you asked Harry, VERY glad you asked." The man gave on last little chuckle before he unmasked himself

            Harry let out a yell of rage and shock when the man showed his face, "No! Not you!" 

~**~

            Chris, Ron and Hermione sped home from the fire scene to tell everyone what they just found out.  Chris was driving and Hermione was on the back seat covering her eyes from his speeding.

            "Christopher Steven Potter!" Hermione yelled, "Where on earth did u learn to drive like this!" She screeched as Chris swerved in between two _very _close cars.

            "Dad" 

            "Harry" Ron and Chris said at the same time.

            Hermione gasped as she watched her son drive, "I'll kill him."

            Ron gave a smirk, "No you won't."

            "How would you know?"

            "Because you always said you would but never did it." Ron said.

            Hermione gave him a comforting hand on the shoulder but only for a second when Chris swerved again in between a row of cars….  
  


            "CHRIS!"

~`**`~

            "What are you doing with me? You should be in Azkaban rotting away!" Harry yelled as the man tied him to a chair.

            Harry looked into the dark gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy, his enemy's father; the man that should be in Azkaban for casting the Killing curse on Sirius when Harry was only 16.   Lucius had him tied tight enough for him to stay put but not be in any pain.  To Harry he had to admit he wasn't in pain, except for his shoulder. He was comfortable but he didn't show it. 

            "The more you try to move the tighter it will hold on to you." Lucius said with a grin.

            "What do you want with me?" Harry asked threw gritted teeth.

            "I want what all of us former death eaters want Harry…" 

            "Don't call me Harry… Potter is fine for you." Harry spat.

            "Harry, don't interrupt its very rude manners." Lucius walked up to him and gave him a small baby slap on the cheek, "Bad, bad boy… mummy and daddy would be so disappointed to see there full grown man acting like a child now would they." 

            "Looks like for reasons not to be mentioned their not here now are they?" Harry said harshly, "Where's your pathetic thing u call a son?"

            "He will arrive shortly I a sure you that. I'm sure he'll have quite a fit of giggles when he sees the new toy daddy has brought him." Lucius took out his wand, "How does it feel to be sitting there totally unprotected?" Harry didn't answer 

            "Yes you should keep your mouth shut because you won't be saying much of anything in a few short hours…" Lucius walked over to Harry, "But for your viewing pleasure I have brewed up a little show for you to watch." And he turned Harry to face the wall behind him.

            What Harry looked at on that wall scared him half to death, he sat there unable to do anything as he looked at a picture frame but it was like a movie screen on the inside.  He watched hypnotized by what he was looking at, it was his parents but they weren't happy they were arguing about something.

            From the door way Lucius waved his wand and turned up the volume….

            _"How could you do this to me!" the 17-year-old version of Lily Evens yelled, "Nothing to worry about you said! _

_            "I didn't mean to! I swear I took the Root supplement before anything happened!" James said._

_            "Oh sure u did, what next? Are you going to say it's not yours!" _

_            "I would never do that, especially to you! Lily I'm Sorry I didn't mean for this to happen it was only a mistake!_

            "I was a mistake?" Harry said aloud.

            _"Of course it's a mistake! It's a mistake that I could do something like this! James your ruined my reputation! Everything I worked seven years to build up, and it's gone in only a few hours!"_

_            "So your saying it's my fault! You sleeping with me on your own free will is now my fault?" James was outraged._

_            "In a way YES!" Lily said crossing her arms over her chest and leaned against the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common room._

            _"I can't believe you just said that!" _

_            "Yes James I said that! The Great James Potter, any girl would love to get in bed with you, you just happened to fall for me first."_

_            "SO this is what it's all about… Just because of who I am you slept with me… Well don't I just feel like an ass, Great I'm glad you got YOUR opportunity." Harry's father was upset, he looked at Lily with hurt eyes; "You know Lil, your nothing but a TEASE… I liked you, I'm glad I know I was just the one time deal…"_

_            Lily started to tear, "I hate you." She spat at him, "I never want to talk to you again." She slapped him and left._

_            "Good-bye." James said then walked out the door._

"This isn't my parents…" Harry said out loud.

            "Yes, they are… and that is what you really are Harry, nothing more than a mistake, a mistake your father happen to have made." 

            Harry jumped at the voice, that wasn't Lucius Malfoy's voice.  The man walked in front of Harry and put his hands on the arms of his chair. It was Draco, his cold gray eyes digging into Harry's green ones.

            Harry so desperately wanted to lung at him and just hit him, but the ropes kept him put, "So… you got me where you wanted me, what are you going to do now? What's your prize?" Harry asked with so much hate that he swore he saw a hint of fear in Draco's eyes.

Draco let go of the chair and walked up to the frame, "Believe it or not that is true, it really happened."

            "I don't believe that that's real… My parents loved me and would know my mother sacrificed herself for my life." Harry tried to jab Malfoy but the ropes tightened his grip and he failed.

         Draco laughed at his attempt "Am I wrong when my father happened to tell you that the more you move the tighter the grip on you goes?" 

            Harry didn't answer he just looked at Draco with every ounce of hate he had in him.  He sat there just looking, "You never told me why I'm here and why you actually want me at all." 

            "Potter how pathetic can you possibly get?" Draco grinned, "There are two reasons your hear."

            "What are they?"

            "One because Potter, I've hatted you since I was 11 and I'm only going to do what my Master never could." Draco said pouring a glass of fire whisky.

            "Two?"

            "Well that's easy, two would be the fact that your son is with my daughter and the simple fact that she is at your house this very second."

~`**`~

            Chris, Ron, and Hermione had reached the driveway; Ron didn't even wait until the car stopped when he jumped out of the car and towards the house.  Chris quickly stopped the car and turned it off when he and Hermione got out and ran to the house.  They reached the door and burst in looking at everyone in the room.  James and Mandy were asleep on Nick and Brandon who were dozing off as well.  Ste and Kat were sitting in the floor just relaxing and talking about school.

            No one looked up until Chris closed the door.  Kat looked up and stood seeing that he had a _SMILE_ on his face.

            "Chris, what happened?" She asked.

            At this all the boys got up and looked at the three standing there not upset at all.  Brandon lightly shifted James off his lap and walked over to his brother, "What happened?"

            Hermione smiled, as she knew that before anyone else Brandon should know first, "Chris take him into the other room and tell him."

            Chris smiled and he lifted his brother in the air into the next room. Then not even two seconds later everyone heard Brandon yell 'HOLY SHIT!' he came running out into the living room, "My Father is ALIVE!"

            Hermione was crying seeing this, it was so long where she had been threw this kind of situation and here she is again.  Ron put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Herms, were going to find him and who ever took him will pay." Ron assured her.

            Hermione walked away and up the stairs, listening to the happy cheers and the cries of joy form everyone down stairs she couldn't take it.  She headed to her room and sat on her bed and started to cry. She looked at the picture on her nightstand that was of he and Harry on their trip to Egypt.  It was such a surprise considering Hermione wanted to ever since Ron went when he was thirteen.  

            "Oh God please let him be safe." Hermione preyed as she closed her eyes; "I can't lose him, not like I almost did once." There was a soft knock on her door.  She wiped her tears away she answered, "Come in."

            The door opened and Ron walked in, "Hey Mione, you ok?" He was concerned.

            "Yes, It's just weird to see all this… it's been so long since something like this has happened." Hermione wiped a tear away from her cheek.

            Ron gave her a hug, "I know, but think of it like old times… it might have been scary but we came threw alive and well kind of safe." 

            She nodded, "Yeah Madam Pomfrey was probably jumping for joy when we graduated." She let out a small laugh.

            "Lets hope where ever he is he's not out of touch." Hermione placed her head on Ron's shoulder and closed her eyes. Ron sat there and stoked her head as she closed her eyes.

            Downstairs Chris was sitting on the couch with Kat on his lap; Ste was sleeping on the floor next to the fire and Brandon and the rest of his friends went up stairs to bed… it was now 12:45 and Chris just sat there with her on top of him rubbing her stomach.  

            "I'm worried." Chris said in a low tone.

            Kat looked at him. "Why?"

            "My father doesn't have his wand on him so that might be a problem for where ever he is…" Chris explained

            She took his hand, "How do you know?"

            "I found in under his seat in the car when we were at the fire." Chris explained

"Well he'll be ok, he's strong."

"I know, but something is telling me that something is going to happen." He kissed Kat softly and lay back on the couch and he closed his eyes and soon found himself drifting into sleep, Kat soon following.

~`*`~

            Harry sat there; he was tired and hungry.  Draco was sitting on the couch behind him waiting patiently for him to calm down.

            "Harry, I've been thinking." He started.

            "Wow! When did that start?" Harry said sarcastically.

            "… As I was saying," He went on ignoring Harry's comment. "I have a proposition for you, and I'm happy to give you two choices."

            Harry sat there; he was too tired to hear him talk, "What is two the highest you can count?"  All he wanted to do was get out of there and home, "Why are you doing this to me Malfoy? It's been too long to start old school rivalries."

            Draco got up and looked at him, "Your bastard took my daughter away from me!" Draco stuck him in the face.  

            "Draco," Harry said, calmly looking at Draco, "Why should you care, all you would do is beat her." That comment caused another blow to the face.  Harry then jolted in the chair but the VERY tight binding on him where cutting circulation in his body made him stop moving.

            "You see Potter," Draco got very close to Harry's face, "She may not be what I wanted in a child but she's mine and the only living memory of her mother, who I have to say is the only person I could ever love."

            Harry sat there looking at his enemy, 'Draco? Love? Is that possible?' "What do you have to say?" Harry finally gave in.

Draco grinned, as he looked at Harry, "Good boy." 

            He untied Harry and let him stretch and move around Harry grabbed his shoulder how stiff and sore it was.  Harry looked around the room somehow it looked so familiar like he'd been her before.  It was so familiar it was scary.  Where was he?

            "Where am I?" 

            Draco laughed a bit, "I was waiting for you to ask.  You have memories of this place don't you? Almost like you have been here before."

            "Yes." Harry said traced by the place.

            "Take a look around and see what you find…"

            Harry walked around the living room; it was nice and home like.  There was a couch that was dark green with two matching chairs, a fireplace in front of that and a coffee table in the center.  Next to that room was a wall unit where a T.V and stereo system sat.  He walked into the hall where the stairs where leading to the upstairs.  

At the base of the stairs at the top was the first room where there was a four-poster bed fit for two with oak furniture. He walked around the room; it had an attaching bathroom that had looked like it was made of marble.  He walked back into the main room and felt the black silk sheets on the bed and a bear on the top resting against the pillows. 

The next room was what looked like a playroom.  There was a chest with toys falling out of it and small gadgets and knick-knacks.  A small couch sat by the wall and a tiny desk in the corner with crayons and paper spread across it.  Harry walked up to it and looked at the pictures.  They were nothing but scribbles but the closer he looked at it; it looked like the one scribble mark was holding another smaller scribble mark.  He set it down and left the room.

When he left he saw Lucius and Draco walking up to him, "Have a clue yet?" Draco asked.

"No" Was all Harry could thing of to say.

"Well then, the next room should give you every hint you need to know." Lucius said laughing.

Harry walked to the closed door thinking about what he might find, a portal or a trap that could kill him by just opening the door. He put his hand on the handle and turned the knob.  The door swung open and all Harry could see was a green flash and a pull at his navel. 

The next thing Harry could see was an image that he knew so well from his dreams.  His mother was holding him tight to her, petting his messy baby hair.  Then he heard the scream from downstairs, he only knew what it could be and it scared him to death.

His mother sat there kissing him and holding him, knowing what is going to happen.  Softly she began to sing to him:

When Irish eyes are smiling

  
Sure it's like a morning spring.

  
In the lilt of Irish laughter,

  
you can hear the angels sing.

  
When Irish hearts are happy,

  
all the world seems bright and gay.

  
And when Irish eyes are smiling,

  
sure, they steal your heart away.

He sang with his mother 'I remember that song' he thought.

Then you heard it; the doorknob started to turn but the door wouldn't open.  Lily looked down at her baby son, "You're my baby boy so beautiful, Never let the bad things change your good soul, All I want of you is to be good and kind to others, and never think your disappointing your father and myself, you can never do that…"

Harry looked a the site in front of him, it made him tear up to see the love and tender feeling his mother gave off; Such a warm atmosphere at a point of mass destruction. She started to cry as she started to sing the song again, but only half way threw it when the door exploded and the hooded figure of Lord Voldemorte stood looking at her.

"Let me have him Lily…" He hissed.

"No, I won't let you kill him, you'll have to kill me first!" She screamed back.

As much as Harry knew that there was no stopping this, he still yelled for it to end and have Voldemorte leave and let her live.  He screamed "NO LEAVE HER ALONE!" but he knew he couldn't be heard.  Tears were running down his face seeing his mother screaming for mercy but it was no use he knew her fait. The next thing to be seen was the gallant flash of green light and the piercing scream of Lily Potter.

Harry fell to the ground as the flash back was over and he was brought back to the calm and quiet room he should have been in.  Draco stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his arms smiling like he had just won the World Cup.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked clutching his knees as he tried to calm down.

"I told you Harry, it's all part of my payback to the pain and aggravation you caused me." Draco said simply.

"Know what are you going to kill me?" He asked looking up at Draco with red puffy eyes.

"No, not yet anyway, that wouldn't mind you as much as what I have in store for you. Actually I think by the time were finished you'll wish you were dead." Draco walked into the room, "You might want to get some sleep, you have a very _long _day tomorrow, wouldn't want you tired before you should be." Draco then walked out closing the door.

Harry stood and looked around the room, _HIS old room that he should have had.  He was dizzy and hungry, but he figured Draco wouldn't feed him.  _

Lucius then opened the door and handed him a plate with bread and water, "Enjoy." And walked back out again.

"I'm not stupid Malfoy…I'm ready for you at any time no matter what you have in store for me." He walked to the bedroom door and closed it. 

*********

James jolted awake with a start, He had a dream about his father… he was with two men but he couldn't remember who they were.  He saw things that scared him a lot and he couldn't even remember them.  He looked at his bedside clock it read 3:01 am.  

It was very early and he was scared to go back to sleep.  He got out of his bed and went to Chris's room to see if he could sleep with him, but he wasn't in there.  He was probably downstairs asleep and Ste and Kat were down there with him.  

He didn't want to wake them up because of him so he walked down the hall to his mother.  In the guest room next to her she heard the sounds of his Uncle Ron snoring, that it self was scary.  He ran into his mother's room and saw her asleep in her bed with her hand on the empty pillow next to her.  He climbed on the bed and crawled over to her and shook her shoulder.

Hermione stirred and opened the slits of her eyes to see who it was.  She saw a small figure whispering 'mum'.  She opened her eyes all the way and looked at her youngest son.

"James, why are you up?" She asked sitting up on her side propped up be her left arm.

"I had a dream, it scared me and I couldn't sleep." He explained.

"What was it about?" she asked interested.

"Dad, he was with people and I saw something… but I can't remember what it was… I saw a lot of green though." He looked at his mother, "Mum, I was wondering if I could sleep with you, I don't know if I could fall back to sleep by myself."

"Of course you can," She pulled down the blankets for her son to crawl into and curl up next to her.  She put and an arm around him and kissed his head, "Now you can only have good dreams."  She closed her eyes.

James's remained open, "Mum…" he said

"Mmm?" She hummed out.

"Could you sing that song you used to sing to me when I had nightmares?"

"Ok." Hermione hummed softly…  
  
"An Irish boy was leaving,

  
Leaving his native home,

  
Crossing the broad Atlantic,

  
Once more he wished to roam,

  
And as he was leaving his mother,

  
Who was standing on the quay,

  
She threw her arms around his waist,

  
And this to him did say,

_A mother's love's a blessing,  
No matter where you roam,_

_  
Keep her while she's living,_

_  
You'll miss her when she's gone,_

_  
Love her as in childhood,_

_  
Though feeble, old and gray,_

_  
For you'll never miss a mother's love,_

_  
Till she's buried beneath the clay._

And as the years go onwards,

  
I'll settle down in life,

  
and choose a nice young colleen,

  
and take her for my wife,

  
and as the babes grow older,

  
and climb around my knee,

  
I'll teach them the very same lesson,

  
that my mother taught to me."

She sang like an angel from heaven even when she was half asleep, James curled up next to her as her soothing voice put him into a calm peaceful sleep.

~`*`~

            The next morning Hermione woke up, she looked down at her sleeping son.  She was about to wake him up but thought she should just let him sleep.  She carefully got out of her bed and grabbed her robe and some cloths and headed for the shower.

            Chris was lying on the couch sleeping when a soft voice started to say his name, "no, Dad no, I love Chris, you can't!" He looked down at her, she was having a nightmare, and "You can't kill him I won't let you!"  

            Chris shook her awake to make her dream go away, "Kat, Kaaat" He whispered in her ear.  She stirred then her eyes fluttered open.

            "Chris," She breathed out, "Your… your ok." She put her hand on his face.

            "Yes, I'm ok." He bent down and kissed her forehead, "No ones going to hurt me don't worry." He took her hand and kissed it, "Are you ok?"

            "Now I am…" She smiled up at him.

            "I love you," Chris whispered, "Always have since we were eleven."

            She smiled and Chris could see a tear in her eye, "I love you too."

            Chris got up off the couch and helped her up, "Come on lets go out for breakfast… just me and you." She nodded walked upstairs with him.

~`*`~

            "Get up." Lucius said as he came into Harry's room, "Time to eat."

            Harry stirred; it had been the worst night of his life.  The room was enchanted to give him nightmares about his parents and family, so he figured.  He got up and found another plate of bread and water on the dresser.

            Draco was walked in a bit after Lucius walked out.  Harry looked up at him scratching his head and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  He looked at Draco and said, "Nice mix… trying to get smashed at…" He looked at the clock on the wall, "9:00 in the morning." 

            "I try." He shot back coolly.

            "For once."

            Draco shot out of his chair and right over to Harry, "I would watch your tong Potter, one spell and your dead, and no one would know you were here." Draco gave a smile off, "Oh the joy of watching you die, I have dreamed about it so often in my sleep."

            "That's why they say only in your dreams Malfoy." 

            Draco struck him, "I can very easily turn a dream into a reality"

            "I would love to see you try." Harry sneered.

            Draco had, had it; he jumped at Harry and started throwing one punch after another Harry returning the blows.  They rolled around punching and kneeing each other, they didn't stop until Lucius came in and kicked them both.

            "Draco, knock it off, both of you… he will get his in a little while." Lucius said pulling Draco off the floor.

            "Sorry father; won't happen again."

            "I'll make note of that."

            Draco sat up and wiped the blood from his cut lip, "Not bad Potter. I'll be back, you'd better eat; you have a rough day ahead weather you like it or not."

            Harry took the bread and bit into it, "Your plan won't work you know."

"How can you be so sure of yourself?"

            "You don't know half my life Draco, I've seen it all and I'm ready for it."

            "Well I doubt you have been threw what your about to go threw."

            "What would that be?" 

            "Harry, have you ever read _the most Dangerous Game?_

            "Yes I have, Hermione had me read it in 6th year when I was in the hospital wing. It's a good short story."

            "So you know the basic concept of it?"

            "Yes, What are you getting at." Harry was confused.

            "Well in the story Rainsford has to run for his life to save his life."

            "You don't mean…"

            "Yes, Harry, but slightly different."

            Harry sat back and drained this glass of water what ever was to come it wasn't going to be good.

            "Harry, this is a kind of maze… well a large Labyrinth if you would call it."

            "What would I have to do?"

            "It's like this Potter," Lucius said, "It's like a series of challenges and stagiest.  Our master used it on his weakest it was fun to hear their screams." Lucius had a chill.

            "As he as saying. WE have worked out a plan to challenge your best abilities-" He was cut off by his father.  
  


"Shut up Draco, and talk only when spoken to."

            Draco looked taken aback by his father, "You're telling me to shut up?"

            Lucius and Draco started to argue; Harry looked back and forth between them.  Harry wasn't sure if it was a good idea but it was the only thing he could think of at the time.  He ran out the door as fast as he could, down the steps into the kitchen.  He could hear Lucius yelling, "Get him Draco."

            Harry had to think fast, he ran to the back door and ran out it.  He ran he didn't know where.  The backyard was huge but not much of a hiding spot anywhere.  The door opened and Draco was franticly searching for Harry.  

            He dove behind a bush just before Draco spotted him.  Unfortunately Draco suspected he didn't go to far and took out his wand and said "lockus samilius" And his wand pointed him straight to Harry.

            He dropped his wand at his side and stuck his head behind the bush, "Potter you are so stupid when it comes to hiding." He said shaking his head and grabbing Harry by the back of his shirt.  He tried to struggle to get away, he had gotten a few lucky shots in but then Draco jabbed him in his injured shoulder, "Calm down potter, you just lost your walking privileges."  Harry stopped struggling from the pain in his shoulder, and kept his mouth shut.

~`*`~

            It was about lunchtime by the time Chris and Kat had come home.  They pulled up and heard that Brandon and Nick were practicing, "I hope they didn't drive my mother crazy." Chris said taking Kat's hand.

            They went inside and saw that everyone was on the house but Nick and Brandon were also not playing it was the stereo.  Kat went and sat down with Mandy who was _trying _to read but with the music so loud it looked like a losing battle.  Kat was surprised to see the title of the book _ 'The Notebook' _she bent down and started to talk to her, Mandy knew she wasn't getting the reading done so she marked her book and started a conversation with Kat.

            Ste was sitting on the back deck with his father talking about Qudditch and football.  Chris went and looked for his mother, "Mum." He yelled up the stairs.

            Hermione peeked from the top stair and looked down, she gestured for him to come up stairs with a worried face.  Chris came up and looked at his mother's expression, "Mum what's wrong?"

            "James." She said quietly, "He came in my room last night because he had some nightmares but he hasn't woken up since.  He's pale and just doesn't move."

            Chris walked in his mother's room and looked at his little brother, "Did you try to shake him awake?" He asked feeling his brothers face, "He's cold." 

            "Yes but he has a pulse." Hermione explained.

            "Has this happened before?"

            "No."

            "Mum I don't know if this is good, we got to get him to a hospital." 

            "But, what if they hurt him, what, what if this is something to do with Magic?"

            "Then we need to find help."

            Chris lifted James in his arms and took him downstairs.  Everyone was happier then the previous afternoon. Chris walked into the living room and yelled for them to be quiet.

            Everyone looked at him holding James and instantly the music stopped and everyone went dead silent.  Chris put James on the couch and looked at his mother.

            "What do we do?" Chris asked her.

            "Oh My God, Is he ok?" Kat asked.

            "We don't know.  He has a pulse but he won't wake up." Hermione said.

            "He's in a trance." A voiced spoke from the hallway.

            Every head looked toward the hallway to see whom it was, "You all seem surprised to see me." He said cheerfully.

            "Dumbledore!" Ron was the first to speak.

            "Mr. Weasley." Her nodded to Ron, "Good to see you."

            There was another stream of silence as Dumbledore walked around to see James.  He put his figures on the boys neck, "There's a pulse." He put his hand in front of his nose, "The air is coming out." 

            "Sir, do you know what is wrong with him?" Hermione asked.

            "Mmmm." He said standing up, "Yes I do."

            "What is it?" Brandon asked.

            "He's going threw a stage of transformation." Dumbledore said.

            "Transformation?" Chris and Brandon said in unison.

            "Well a series of them." Dumbledore explained.

            "Why?" Chris asked again.

            "He's switching over to the magical world…" Everyone looked from Dumbledore to James in a mix of shock and surprise; "He's going to be a wizard after all Mrs. Potter."

~`*`~

A/n- Ok I hope you enjoyed that chapter it was like 17 pages long and I tried to make up for the forgotten time.  Just so you all remember I'm now posting at www.portkey.org and to be honest to all I ff.net people, if your area person who can't wait to read it (Megan) portkey.org updates that day.  FF.net takes up to 24 hours, same for the reviews so I would suggest you go there if ur a reader and a poster you should go there.  

Please review cuz it really helps me write better even flame but it's a review.  If you have ideas to help me out and make the story better TELL ME I would love to hear your ideas!

Thanks to all that have reviewed on ff.net and portkey! I love you guys so much!


	6. The Secret

A/n: Hey guys!  Ok for all you people at Portkey.org… I have now two stories up; the downside is that it's the same one. I have no clue how to delete chapters and edit either… I don't think you can anyway… This chapter is basically about James…. He's transforming! And we'll have some of Harry, but he's not going to be looking to good.  READ AT your OWN RISK!

Enjoy… (Laughs evilly)

Chapter 6

The Secret

"How could you not tell us mum!" Chris yelled after Hermione explained what Dumbledore was talking bout.  "How could you not tell us that our little brother could be a squib!"

Everyone was in the living room looking at James and he lay motionless on the couch, Dumbledore stood in front of an upset and threatened looking Hermione and spoke to her upset children and guest's, "If I should announce, there are some side effects that you should all know about, if you will all please sit down, we have a lot to talk about; and not just about young James here."

Chris and Brandon sat down away from there mother, obviously upset about her secret, Hermione noticed this as instantly spoke, "Your father didn't know either, I was going to tell him last night, but…"

"Mentioning Harry!" Dumbledore jumped in, "I have a few things to say about this situation on him, but I'm afraid it's not good."  Everyone was quiet when Dumbledore spoke.  "I think that we should talk about this…" He paused and looked at everyone, "We were doing a test and Harry volunteered to be a subject of the test.  We had given him a potion that would mark his existence to where ever he was in the world, if our test succeeded with him we would go public with it."

"But why sir?" Ron asked, "Was there any reason for this like for safety purposes?"

"Yes Ron, it seems that there has been a great deal of Dark magic being produced around the coast and borderlines of the U.S and Europe."

"Could that have been why the portkey's and floo networks haven't been working properly?"

"Partly yes.  You see this whole thing is supposed to work like a tracking device… if something were to happen to Harry we would be able to track him, but something went terribly wrong yesterday, and when I found out I left for here as soon as possible."

"You mean…" Chris said feeling his heart drop into his stomach again.

"Brandon, you guys should head outside…" Hermione said.

"Why do _we_ always have to leave a room, why doesn't Ste or Chris have to leave?" Brandon said in defense.

"Because I'm older you prat." Chris said hitting him upside the head.

"Chris maybe you guys should leave too." Ron suggested.

Chris's head whipped around at Ron, "What? Why?"

Hermione looked at Ron as well.  Ron went on, "Because my boy, your only 16, you seem to be to old for your time and I think that us being the grown ups here should talk alone."

"But without my father who is going to be the man around here, to help with my brothers and my mother." 

Hermione looked at Chris, "Honey, we have to have a talk later… but for right now go with your brother."

Chris looked at everyone, dumbstruck at what was happening, "But… But…"

"Chris just go, please we'll talk later." Hermione said softly but firm.  Dumbledore walked over to Chris and mentioned him and everyone else to the kitchen.  Chris just looked back at his mother in disbelief.

Once everyone was in the kitchen Chris snapped out of his trance and looked very upset.  Ste put a hand on his shoulder but Chris just pushed it off and walked out onto his deck closing the door behind him.  Brett and Booker looked at them.

"Nick, you think we should like… get brand and maybe go out for a while? Maybe even take your sis with us and leave them alone?" Booker said.

"Were not going anywhere, I live here too, and nobody is gonna tell me I have to leave cause Saint Christopher is pissed off."  Brandon snapped, "He's the prat that takes his age as a VIP ticket into the grown up world."

"Yeah but Brand, he needs space…" Bret said.

"Oh yeah, well you wanna see what I can give him as space." Brandon walked out onto the deck and looked at his brother.  

Everyone looked outside at the two, you could hear that they were saying but the expressions weren't good. Chris stood from his spot and looked down at his brother, the next thing you saw was Brandon push Chris and practically make him trip over the chair.  Ste then ran to the door and slid it open knowing that it wasn't going to be good.

Chris pushed Brandon back and knocked him down.  Brandon got up and then threw a punch at his brother but Chris grabbed him by the wrist and lifted him under his arm and started walking off the deck.  Ste walked out on the porch with Kat and everyone to follow.

"You need to learn a lesson little brother." Chris said as he carried Brandon.

"Ass, let go of me or I'll tell mom!" He yelled trying to kick his older sibling.

Chris walked over to the pool and walked over to the deep end of it, "If I hit you, you would have something to use against me so I figure I won't use physical fighting…" 

"Chris, you- you know I can't hold my breath under water you wouldn't…" Brandon looked scared.

"Chris put your brother down!" Ste said from the deck, now heading over to the two.

Chris put his brother down and looked at him.  With out warning Brandon lunged at Chris and hit him square in the jaw.  When Nick and Ste saw that they ran as fast as possible to the two.

"You lil asshole!" Chris yelled grabbing his brother in a headlock and hitting him in the stomach with weak but affective blows.

"Jerk!" Brandon choked out as he too tried to hit his brother in the stomach and back.

Ste and Nick came up to the two who were very close to the pools edge and broke them up, Ste grabbing Chris and Nick gabbing Brandon.  Chris breathing head was letting Set restrain him while Brandon was trying to escape his friend's grasp and attack his brother again.  Brett and Booker had to then hold Brandon back.

"Let go of me, I'm good I'm good." Brandon said looking at his brother.

The three exchanged looks but took his word for it.  Slowly they let the grip loose on Brandon but he moved to quick and they grabbed hold of him again but this time talking over to the pool and pushed him the shallow end.

"Dude you really need to calm your ass down." Bret said, as he looked at Brandon wipe the water off his face.

"Not when it comes to family." Brandon eyed his brother, "I don't need to."

"You need to calm your self with anyone lil brother… your gonna get in a fight with someone bigger than you and there not gonna go easy on you." Chris said looking into the water.

  "Shut up," he said climbing out of the pool.

~*~*~

Hermione and Ron sat in the living room on the chairs.  Dumbledore looked out the window up at the sky, "We don't know if Harry is still alive." He suddenly said.

Hermione gasped at the news, "Your not serious! You- you can't be! They didn't find anything but his uniform in the rubble, and a lighting bolt scorch burn was on it-" 

"Exactly!" Dumbledore cut her off, "That was the mark we gave him if he indeed didn't make the transportation to his safe place."

Ron stood up, "So you're saying that my best friend just may be dead! After we told all those kids that he's alive!" Dumbledore nodded, "And now we have to tell them that he may in fact be dead!"

"Ron sit down please let him talk." Hermione said in staring into the empty fireplace grabbing at air as she tried to reach for Ron, Tears had formed in her eyes the realization of what was just said hit her with full force.  She tried to stand but when she did it seamed that her legs wouldn't function and she instantly headed for the floor, but not before Ron could catch her.

"Hermione!" He said as his arms went under her to keep her from a hard crash.  He lifted her up and put her on the couch next to James; kneeling down in front of her he asked, "Are you ok?"

Her face was to the ground; as she looked up at her friend she had tears in her eyes. They looked like a dam waiting to brake of the river behind it.  Ron saw this and quickly embraced her in a hug of comfort and tried to calm her and tell her it was all right, but even to his own ears it sounded fake.

Dumbledore looked down at them with a dull eye for he himself was upset by this loss.  He turned back out the window and looked at the group of children that recently assembled there. His heart sunk to think that they had a chance but now that chance was again crushed by a mistake he himself had made.

He turned back to Hermione and Ron, "I'm sorry." Both grownups looked at the elder man.

"What?" Ron said.

"This is the ministry's and my own fault…" Dumbledore walked to the fireplace and looked at a picture of Harry Ron and Hermione.

"With all due respect Sir, Harry did accept your offer." Ron stated sitting himself down in a chair.

"True, but I feel that the fact was I was there when they asked, and we all know Harry never said no to me, he did have a look of doubt in his eye when he looked at me.  Now that I think about it I feel I might have pushed him on that judgment too."

"Don't blame yourself Professor, It was Harry, always looking out for everyone but himself." Hermione said wiping a tear from her eye, "I just don't know how they will all take it and try and handle James's case at the same time.  This is just to much for them to handle."

"Yes Hermione, but they have to accept it… We all do.  The Ministry and Myself will still be trying to trace him but as much as I hate to say it…. I wouldn't count on your hopes."  Dumbledore explained.

"Yes… But can we wait a little bit… let them be happy for the time being." Hermione looked out in the yard, "They look like they are playing Rugby, and let them play for a bit." Hermione said nervously.

Ron and Dumbledore looked at each other and nodded thinking the same thing.  Dumbledore was the first to speak, "Shall we talk about James then?"

~*~*~

"Get him Draco! Use all your force! Use the training I taught you!" Lucius Screamed at Draco and Harry fought in what was once a house that was now a pit of ankle high water and mud.

This fight was bloody, it had lasted at least an hour of periodic fighting, once and a while they would stop to catch there breath but then would lunge at each other and throw sever blows.  Under the water they're where various weapons that Lucius planted but for both men it was hard to find being under the think mud.  Once in a great while they would step on the sharp objects and yelp in pain, but then grabbing them and attempting to use on each other.

Draco and one point had a jack knife and sliced Harry's arm scoring him enough time to dive at him and punch him in the face but didn't have many good hits.  Harry on the other hand was getting more hits in since he was more angelic diving out of hit range and slipping from Draco's grasp.

Harry looked at the once clear water that was now covered in blood and mud along with the rest of his body. He barely had time to react when he saw an equally cover Draco fly at him with a knife.  He reacted fast as Draco mad a stab at him but Harry grabbed his wrist and twisted it back.  This made Draco drop the knife.  Harry the picked it up and put it to the blonde's neck and turned to Lucius.

Holding Draco by his hair and pulling back so his neck was exposed to the max, and Harry poling the knife right to it showing Lucius he would indeed slice if this madness didn't stop, "I've won Malfoy… Now unless you want to watch your son die I think that you should really put a stop to it." Harry looked right into the older Malfoy's eyes not moving at all as he spoke.

Lucius looked down at his son who was standing there as if it was nothing at all to have a knife to his neck, but looking even deeper he saw his son pleading to have his father stop him.  Lucius raised his wand, "with a wave they were back in the living room of the Potter home.  Harry no longer had his knife and was just standing their, holding Draco by the head and arm witch tried to cut him, again.

"Now potter, let my son go." Lucius demanded.

Harry hesitantly released the boy from his grasp, Draco moved and faced his mud covered rival and looked him up and down, "How the bloody hell were you able move like that threw the thick mud and water!" Draco asked shocked.

Harry grinned as he walked towards the stairs, "From your Master." And he walked upstairs to his _room._ He didn't know why he just walked up to least place he wanted to be but he did.  He got in the room and with his filthy sweaty and bloody body he collapsed on his floor and instantly was knocked out.

*~_Harry walked down a chamber hall of a dark and creepy dungeon, "where am I?" he said, "Where ever I am I hope it's not another dream about my parents._

_ "Harry…" A deep voice said, "Come to me Harry." It said._

_ He looked around, "Dad?" Harry said._

_ "Yes Harry, it's me…" Harry looked around again but this time he saw a door with a golden light shining threw it.  He walked to the door and opened it; a breeze of air rushed over him._

_ Looking around Harry saw the same place he had been for a day but it was different in some way, it felt different, homelier. The room was warm and comfortable, not like before when it was cold and dull.  Harry walked around looking and feeling the warm sensations flowing threw him, then the voice cam again._

_ "Well I see you like it better here then with those two pieces of scum."_

_ Harry spun around to look at what looked like a replica of him.  The same messy hair and glasses, same body texture.  The only thing different was the eye color and the fact that one was dead.  Dead!_

_ "I- I'm not…" Harry said panicky _

_ "No son. You're not dead." James said, "You're in your dreams but we also can corrupt your mind with out spirits."_

_ "Really." Harry said in disbelief. _

_ "Yes, your mother and I can do many things but only for a short amount of time… and only in your head._

_ "How?"_

_ James walked over to his son and sat him down, "Harry I have a lot to tell you."  Harry sat down looking at his dead father._

_ "Yeah, like where's mum?""_

_ "She's in your son, James's mind… Talking to him.  She's trying to get him to help us.""_

_ "How?"_

_ "Well, He's our magic conductor, this is good because it's helping both your mother and I, and young James." He looked at the confused look on Harry's face and laughed, " You see before we died your mother and I where studying a way to change a squib into a wizard or witch.  Your son, Harry is a squib…well is as of this moment but he won't for long."_

_ "My son is a squib? But how, Hermione and myself are both have magic in our blood."_

_ "Yes but don't forget Hermione came from a muggle family… it's a risk some wizards have when there's muggle heritage involved… some children can turn out to be fine but others can skip the magic gene and have no magic at all."_

_ "So my son is a squib." Harry ran a hand threw his hair, "Well that would explain why I haven't seen anything unusual with him." _

_ "Yes but Lily and I can correct that.  You see we have been using James as our test… with one of us in him we can easily transfer magic from someone else to him."_

_ "I don't understand."_

_ "Ok. Ok I have a lot to explain to you… but we need to clean you up and show you a few things." The older James held out his hand, "Come on, you need a shower."  Harry cocked an eyebrow, this made James laugh, "Yes, we have a lot to explain."_

_ "You have no idea…."_

_~*~~*~_

_ Harry was amazed at what was happening to him, it was like he wasn't asleep but yet he was all clean and healed, "How did you do this dad?" Harry said amazed._

_ James walked in from the hall with a bag and looked at his son, "I didn't… You did." He simply said setting the bag down on the floor._

_ "I did?" Harry again looked confused._

_ "Yes, Harry you may not have a wand but you still have magic in you… you just have to learn how to use it." James then opened the bag._

_ "What's in that bag?" Harry looked with interest._

_ "Well, I'm going to help you with wand less magic.  I figure that you've slept for almost a whole day and they can only think that you're just passed out form the hard fight you had…. but it won't last for long. They will grow suspicious and that won't be good." James took out what looked like an iron rod and handed it to Harry._

_ "What's this for?" Harry asked._

_ "You're going to learn how to banish this away from yourself by using your mind." James explained._

_ "Oh…" Harry looked unsure of him self, "How do I do that?"_

_ "Concentrate on the rod Harry, right now… think about where you want it to go. Look right at it and don't take your eyes off it." James instructed._

_ Harry did as he was told, he looked he looked at it not blinking or moving his vision.  He thought hard about where he wanted it to go; he thought he was there for hours when he saw it levitate off the ground.  Then he concentrated on where he wanted to put it. Then he heard a loud yell and lost concentration._

_ "What happened!" Harry said looking at his father_

_ "You, you lost concentration… Number one rule son, you have to be able to concentrate with interruptions… that's something we'll spend a lot of time on."_

_ Harry nodded turning back to the rod and again not moving his vision from it._

~*~~*~

_"Grandma?" the young James Andrew Potter said turning a corner in the house in his head, "Grandma?" From behind him a young women with red hair walked up to him and quickly picked him making him squeal and laugh, "Grandma There you are!" _

_ She set him down and smiled, "Yes, here I am.  James are you ready to see your daddy?" she asked him with a smile._

_ "YEAH!" James said jumping up and down._

_ "Now you know James that you have a big responsibility here to help get your daddy back home."_

_ "I know grandma, I just don't want mum to be upset anymore…." James looked at the ground, "She loves him to much."_

_ Lily smiled at her grandson, "Now I know you're my grandchild and Harry's son." She stood up and took his hand and together they walked toward a door with a blue and gold light shimmering from it…._

~*~~*~

"Good Harry you seem to understand the basic concept of it.  But we need to stop, they should be here soon." 

_Harry for a second time dropped the rod with a clatter in the ground, "Who is coming?"_

_ "Your son, and Lily… mentally actually, we need to explain to both of you what will happen now." _

_ "With what?"_

_ "With getting you home… and getting James into the Wizarding community, that is if he wants to."_

_ Harry ran a hand threw his hair, he had remembered his father telling him that the only way his youngest son could come into the wizarding heritage he has to be fully sure he wants to become a wizard.  This discouraged Harry thinking what his son would want. '_I hope he wants to be a wizard… but what ever he wants, I'll be proud of him._' Harry said to him self…_

_ As if out of now where an orb of light formed in front of the two men, then a flash of red light knocked them both over and now a tall thin women stood in front of them with a small boy holding her hand.  Harry looked at the two and stood… The small boy attached to his mother's hand went running to his father._

_ "DADDY!" He yelled as he jumped into his fathers embrace._

_ "James!" Harry said holding on to his son like he would die if he were to let go._

_ The older James and his wife stood together as they watched the reunion and it made them smile.  They looked at each other and kissed; Harry saw this and it made him so happy to see his parents even if they weren't alive._

_ For another few seconds Harry held on to his son and then put him down.  He looked at his youngest son, "How's mum and your brothers? How's everyone?" Harry asked excited about seeing his son._

_ "Mum and everyone are sad… they miss you a lot, but I wouldn't know what's going on now because I fell asleep and didn't wake up." James explained._

_ Harry frowned his brow and patted his son on the shoulders.  Pulling him into another hug and smiled, "Hopefully they won't be sad for long."_

_ "Speaking of which… Harry here doesn't have much time… it may seem like only a little while since he was here but it's almost a whole day he's been a sleep, I think it's time to discuss plan to get Harry back home…"_

_ Harry let go of his son and looked at the two ghosts' in front of him, "What's the plan?"_

_ "Ok…" James smirked as he started to explain the plan._

_~*~*~~*~*~_

"We never really understood the concept of the Transformation of squib to wizard… all we know it that it happens." Dumbledore explained. 

"So he will become a wizard…" Hermione said trying to hide her worries.  

"Hopefully, sometimes it can erase any magical blood one has in his system entirely." Dumbledore said. 

Hermione put her face in her hands, "To much is happening at once, I don't know if I can handle this." She said in a frustrated tone.

"Ron put a hand on his best friends shoulder, "Just breath Herm. Just breath, James is going to be fine and were going to find Harry." 

_ 'We have to…' _Ron said in his head.

~*~*~~*~*~

_"You know what you have to do James?" The older man asked, as they got ready to depart._

_ "Yes grandpa… I have to go back and get what's on the list you and Grandma gave me, BUT no one can know what I'm doing… I will meet one of you tomorrow night…" He repeated as they had told him over and over._

_ "Just to be safe James you won't remember what you learned here but you will remember to get the supplies… it will be hard but if we want Harry home we have to go to drastic measures."_

_ James nodded, Harry came over to his son and gave him a goodbye hug, "Be good and I'll see you tomorrow ok buddy." Harry said._

_ "Yeah dad, Love you." James said._

_ "Love you too pal… Take care of your self" Harry said giving his son a kiss on the forehead._

_ "See you tomorrow." The elder James said._

_ "I'll take him back to his own mind and I'll return back here." Lily said taking his hand, "Ready?"_

_ "Yup." And with one last wave, Lily and little James were gone in the same orb they came with._

_ Harry looked at the spot where his mother and son once stood, "You think he will get what we need?" Harry asked._

_ "We can only hope… Don't worry son, I see something in him, he knows what he's doing." James re-assured him._

_ Harry looked at his father, "I guess this means I have to go back as well."_

_ "I'm afraid so… Don't worry Harry, I'll be here tomorrow night, just don't forget your list that you need."_

_ "I know, I know…" Harry said holding up his hands in defense, "What about my appearance? Will I still look dirty and hurt?" _

_ "No, when u awake you will be as if the Malfoy's never touched you." James said, "But like James you won't know what happened to you…"_

_ "I won't remember you or mum, not even seeing my son?" Harry said._

_ "For now, yes, but when the time is right you will remember the same with James… But for now…" James smirked at his son, "This is our little secret."_

_ Harry smiled and he watched the picture of his father and the house they were in fade away into the bright afternoon sun…._

_~~~**~~*~*~~**~~~_

A/n: OK folks that's Chapter 6, I tired hard to make it good and get some detail into it… plus I don't want to keep you all waiting for the next chapters… I hope I'm doing a good job so far and if I am please leave me a review! 

Thanks to all the review I'm getting now and to _none _it was a good idea for chapter 6 but not the angle I was going for… Thanks for the reviews again… Those who Review make me happy!

~Happy Happy Joy JOY!~__

__


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Well, I am pissed…I had to re-write this whole story because my first copy was corrupted! Talk about pain in the ass! It was getting good too!  Oh well not like it affects you guys besides the longer wait…I'm sorry if I kept some of you in agony and I hope you like this chapter! It plays a big part in the story, maybe you guys can pin point…. *Smirks* enjoy.

P.s~ Sorry guys but I couldn't think of a title to this chapter so cope with me ok!

Chapter 7

            _James stood next to his grandmother and looked at her as she sent him back to the real world where his mother was waiting for him.  He gave her a hug and waved goodbye as her figure became blurry…._

*~*~*~*~*

He stirred and stretched in his sleep, he heard a soft voice saying, "Get some water and tell the kids he waking up."

            James cracked his eyes to see a blurry vision of his mother sitting next to him brushing back his messy bangs, "Ahhh…" James moaned, "My head!"

            Hermione helped him sit up, just as Ron came back in the room with a group of teenagers and an 8 year old came rushing into the living room.  James looked around at everyone and he got nervous and stood up.  Feeling a bit dizzy he almost fell but Chris was quick and caught him in time before he fell.

            "Take it easy Jamie…You looked drained." He said helping his brother sit back down.

            "Mom, what's up with him?" Brandon asked.

            "He has a mental drain, almost a full day of what he's been threw can cause even someone like Ron to be dizzy…" Hermione tried to explain.

            "I'm not dizzy." James said simply, "I just lost my balance."

            Chris looked at his little brother, "Well dizzy or losing your balance take it easy ok…"

            "Yeah, mum can I go upstairs?" James asked.

            "Yes, if you get hungry just come down and I'll make you something." Hermione said as she watched the retreating figure of her son walk up to his room.

            There was a silence in the air as everyone watched James walked to his room.  A ding at the door made everyone jump from whatever trance they might be in.  Chris walked over to the door and answered it; his face from the side looked shocked and a little worried.

            "Is Brandon here, Chris?" It was a female voice.

            "Ye- yeah, hang on… Uh, come on in." Chris said with a shaky voice, "Brandon…" Brandon looked at who it was that was looking for him.

            "Alex?" He said looking at her tear stained face and her red puffy eyes.

            She nodded at him looking like she was about to cry all over again, "I'm sorry…" She trembled, "I'm so sorry for all of you!" letting the tears fall free.

            "Alex are you ok?" Hermione asked walking up to her and giving her a hug.

            "Wha- what are you talking about? You feel sorry for us?" Brandon asked.

            "Your father." She choked out.

            Brandon almost fell over with shock; he stumbled backwards into the couch, "How do you know?"

            "How could I not know? Brandon he saved my fathers life!" 

*~*~*~*~

            "Hmmm… Good work cousin, a job well done indeed, they bought it and for what I can see our only problem is getting the ministry to believe he's dead as well." 

            "Yeah well, I don't know why I'm doing this, why am I even helping you at all? It's not like you ever helped me when I asked for it."

            "Oh sod off Mark, What could I ever help you with, lousy muggle."

            "Lousy muggle or not I helped you pull of your stupid plan; completely out of my own will I might add." 

            "Well you always did want to protect your daughter… I don't know why…"

            "Well dear cousin… Unlike you _I _have a soul."

            That did it… Draco reached out and grabbed his cousin, who was lying in his hospital bed, by the throat squeezing whatever air he had in him out, "Soul or _not_ I will prevail in my plan and when I do… you'll be begging me to let you live." Draco released the man, "See you soon Mark, don't forget… Get the oldest and kill him." Draco then walked to the hospital room door; he stopped and picked up a rose that was left by the door.  He picked it up and looked at it; the next second it exploded into flames, "Give my best to the family." Draco smirked and exited the room leaving his cousin to lay in pity as to the thought of Harry Potters death and the fact that he was the one who caused it….

~*~*~*~*~

            "So my father saved your father in that building.  I don't get it why didn't you dad just apperate out of the building?" Brandon asked as He and Alex walked down the street with his friends.

            "My father is a muggle, we don't have any wizarding background, none that I know of anyway." Alex explained.

            Brandon ran a hand threw his hair and shook his head, "Since I was little I heard how my father was our savior… like some sort of Magical Jesus.  Sometimes I wish he wasn't such a huge celebrity that he was just a regular father.  I hate it when were out and everyone runs to him practically kissing his feet."

            "Dude, if it wasn't for your dad you probably wouldn't be here." Nick said putting a hand on his best friends shoulder.

            "Yeah Brand, People just want to show how grateful they are for everything he's done."  Booker said.

            "Yeah, but now he's not even here, I mean I always regretted what he did, but now he's not here and now I want to thank him for everything he's done for me.  I don't think I ever really told him how much I actually loved him."  Brandon said.

            "Brandon, They don't know for sure that he's dead… If they haven't given up on him you shouldn't." Nick said trying to up his friend's spirits.

            "Yeah whatever." Brandon picked up a rock and flicked it at a tree and hit it dead in the center.

            Alex noticed he gave himself a small _whoop_ to himself to his target shot.  She smiled to herself as she kept giving him side-glances, '_I wonder what he is thinking_' she thought to her self.

            '_Does she _have _to keep looking at me? It's kinda freaky_' Brandon thought moving away from her a little.

            "Brandon it's about 4:00 your mom said she needed us back about 4:30 to help her with some things." Bret said checking his watch.

            Brandon looked at him with a raised eyebrow but suddenly caught on to his hint, "Oh yeah with the thing… in the attic." He added.

            Nick, Bret, and Booker nodded at him like he was one of the stupidest people on the earth.  Alex wasn't as stupid as they took her to seem and she started walking away, obviously pissed off.

            Brandon watched her walk off and instantly felt a pang of guilt run threw him, "Guys head back, I'm gonna stick around with her for a while." 

            "What?" Nick said, "Dude, we gotta practice and stuff, I mean you never seem to care about her before."

            "Yeah but… I donno I just feel like I should be with her for a while."  Brandon started jogging down the street after Alex.

            "What's got into you man?" nick yelled down the street.

            Brandon turned around and jogging backwards and smirked shrugging his shoulders and turned around and back down the street.

            Alex was walking fast wiping tears from her eyes, she thought that if she came up to him and tried to talk to him he would maybe feel different about her like she felt for him but she was wrong.  Brandon was nothing more than a 13-year-old teenage guy who could care less about a girls feeling's. 

            "Alex!" Someone yelled.

            She turned around to see Brandon jogging toward her.  If she wasn't so upset she probably would have stopped but she was so mad at him that she just kept walking. 

            "Alex wait up!" He said now starting to run a little bit.

            Alex just kept walking not even thinking about stopping.  She was almost to her house when Brandon finally caught up and grabbed her by the arm, "Alex hold on a second." 

            "Let me go Brandon." She demanded calmly.

            "No, Alex I know your smarter then we expected you to be… I felt bad that you were so concerned about me and my problems and I just practically blew you off." Brandon tried to explain.

            "Good, took you long enough to find some sort of feeling." She returned sarcastically still trying to get away.

            "Alex, will you please relax… I really am sorry and I want to stay with you for a while." Alex relaxed a bit; Brandon looked her in the eyes and gave her a soft smile.  He took her hand and started walking past her house.

~*~*~*~

            "Damn it! That little…" Draco slammed his fist down on the table in a study. Taking a slip from the Fire Whisky he was drinking and rubbing his sinuses. 

            "Something eating you Draco?" Lucius Malfoy asked walking in behind his son.

            "Wouldn't you love to know." Draco shot back.

            "Yes, I would."

            "To bad… I don't share anything anymore." Draco took another drink, "Especially to you."

            "Draco, you used to be so open with me…" Lucius acted hurt by his son's words.

            "Yeah and look where that got me… Damn it Father! If it wasn't for you, Emily would still be here!"  Draco shot up from his chair throwing his glass at the wall.

            "I never said for you to kill her, I just put you in your place."

            "Dad you forced me to kill her!  That damn curse!"

            Lucius grabbed his son by the collar of his shirt, "No Son of mine was going to live with a Muggle!"  Lucius shoved his son into a cabinet wall.

            Little did either one of them know that Harry was sitting outside of the room tending to his wounds, and grinning to the new information he had just received.  He taped his hand with gauze and adhesive tape, "So Malfoy, you had a muggle wife and you killed her… How are we going to handle this one?"  Harry let out a small and quiet laugh as he crawled back to his room grasping his broken leg.

            When he got back to his room, he sat on his bed and leaned on it closing his eyes, soon finding a deep sleep…

*-*-*~*-*-*

_            "Get up you piece of filth!" Draco said kicking Harry in the stomach.  Harry sat keeled over gripping his stomach looking up at his enemy, "You have a half hour to get ready… Today it begins." Draco then walked out the door._

_            Harry looked at his clock, "noon…" He said getting up and grabbing his ripped shirt and looking in the mirror.  He was shocked to see he wasn't cut up or in any pain; he did have a shadow though, but it didn't faze him since that was the least of his worries._

_            Harry walked out of hid room and kicked something.  He looked at it and saw it was a knife; he picked it up and flipped it open.  When he did instantly he felt the pulling at his nape and he was gone…._

_            Harry fell to his knees in the wet marsh he reappeared in; he looked around the marsh, "Oh shit!" He cursed himself looking around.  He was in the maze that Draco told him about.  As if on cue and green envelope popped out of nowhere and landed in Harry's hands._

_            Harry was hesitant in opening the letter but when he did it read:_

Better move unless you want your legs chewed off…

            Harry dashed out of the water into a tree.  He went to grab the knife he had and realized that he dropped in the water when he landed.  Again he cursed himself and slowly got back in the water.  He reached in the water and felt around for the knife, he thought for a second that he grazed it but then something with razor sharp teeth bit him in the palm of his hand.

_            "Fuck!" He yelled in pain, pulling his hand out of the water he looked at the creature that was still attached to him. "What the bloody hell are you?" He said wincing as the animal dug its teeth deeper into his flesh._

_            The animal was long and looked slimy, it was black and had blood red eyes with that looked like a tiny dot in the center of them.  Harry grabbed it by what looked like the tail and yanked it off his hand.  The second the creature was off his hand blood started to flow out of his hand very quickly, what ever it was, with his bloody hand he grasped the animal by is neck and squeezed it to see what was in it's mouth._

_            It had two rows of what looked like teeth, the first row had at least 30 jagged edged teeth and the second row was about 15 teeth but they could have been suckers to suck the blood out of his hand._

_            "Water Munkee…" Harry confirmed, "Only they have a mouth full of teeth like that, and that means…" Harry started to panic.  He threw the Water Munkee back into the water and lunged his hand into the water lucky enough to grab his knife and he jumped and gripped a low branch in the tree he crawled from just in time for a swarm of the _water munkee's _to come and practically rip him apart._

_            "That was close!" Harry said wiping some mud of his brow.  He looked around to see if there was a way to dry land, "If this is a maze that must mean there are multiple ways to go but only one can get me out…" Harry looked around and saw a close tree next to the one he was on.  He climbed up the tree more until he was level with the other tree… He leaped to the next tree's closest branch and then hung there looking for the next available branch.  _

_            He grinned as he found a path suitable enough to get him to land.  Looking down more he saw that the Water munkee's were now scattered eating what looked like algae off the waters surface.  Harry swung from branch to branch until he finally made his way to shore.  Leaping from the last tree he landed on the dry surface crouching down to avoid anything unexpected._

_            Again out of nowhere a green envelope popped out in front of him, he took it and opened it:_

_            Well you were smart enough for that one… but don't expect the rest to be all that easy.  You will fall Potter…_

_It then caught fire and turned to dust in Harry's hands.  Harry looked around, "Oh the joy…"_

_            Harry got back on his feet and pulled out the knife, walking up to some of the brush in front of him she instantly started to cut away the tall grass and weeds blocking his entrance._

_            After what seemed like hours Harry finally made his way to the end of the grass, he had crossed some Pixies but brushed them off as they started tugging at his shirt. He looked around; it seemed to have changed somehow, now it was more of a forest then a marsh.  He walked further into it and heard different sounds, but one sound stood out from the others, it was almost like a growl of a Lion, but it seemed deeper… it was getting closer, Harry held up the knife, '_what kind of protection will this have an animal of that size?_' Harry thought to himself._

_            He backed up as he heard the growl get so close that it seemed like it was right in front of him.  He started to turn and run when something jumped at him knocking him to the ground._

_            "Holy Shit!" Harry yelled throwing the animal off him and running as fast as possible to a safe spot.  Behind him he could hear the animal chasing him, "Oh god please let me get away." Harry said as he pushed him self to run faster…_

_            He tripped! Over a root instantly he heard and felt his left leg snap as he hit the ground with great speed and it knocked the wind out of him.  His knife went flying; he tried to reach for it but it was out of reach.  He could hear the footsteps slowing down as the animal reached his feet._

_            Harry turned to look at the animal, a Lyon… Small but fierce, he was the size of a dog but had the strength of 3 bears, able to rip you apart faster than a cheetah.  Harry could feel the sweat starting to beat down his face…  He was still trying to reach the knife.  The Lyon leaped at Harry's face Harry reacted as quick as he could.  He grabbed the Lyon by the throat just as it bit his arm and scratched at his chest._

_            Suddenly there was the pull at Harry's nape… again he was in the hallway in his captors house listening intently to them talking in the study.  Harry crawled back to his room and looked around for something to wrap his hand in.  Knowing that he can't put pressure on his leg he sort of crawled back to the room.  He was surprised to see adhesive tape and gauze to wrap his cuts.  As he started to tend to his wounds when he head yelling._

_            Slowly and silently he crawled back out of the bedroom and down the hall to the study sitting outside it listening to the two Malfoy's talk.  He smiled at what he was hearing.  Before they figured out he was sitting their Harry went back to his room and collapsed._

_~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~_

_            "Harry! Come! Here, lay down here!" James Potter said rushing to his son and helping him to a chair._

_            "Dad! Malfoy… He killed his wife! She was a muggle!" Harry said with a wide smile on his face, "She was a muggle and Draco _loved_ her!" _

_            "Harry calm down, I know all this… we have been watching him for a while… and by _we _I don't me your mother and I." James said handing Harry a cup of some liquid._

_            "What is his?" Harry said looking at it, "Is it…" Harry twitched at the thought of it being something to mend his bone._

_            "No it's not what you think it is… but it's close… _close_ it will mend your bones and repair any injury you may have in seconds… an afterlife elixir we use… but not for mending things since we have no bones or anything… that's practically our whisky… pretty damn good it is… but it's a bit foul to the living."_

_            "Oh _joy_" Harry said, "Well bottoms up!" He raised his glass and drank the liquid, a slight burning sensation ran threw him and the foul taste his father was talking about was more than foul… it was like swallowing Dragon dung!_

_            "I think I'm going to hurl!" Harry said setting his glass down._

_            "Yes, well maybe I under estimated the taste a bit." James said cocking an eyebrow._

_            "Yah think…" Harry said trying to keep the substance in his stomach._

_            "Yes, well, look your better! See leg and everything." He gave a sly smile to his son._

_            "Yeah well now I have the taste of dung in my mouth." Harry replied_

_            "How do you know what it taste's like?" James said looking at his son._

*-*-*-*~*-*-*-*

            "So your mother died and your dad was left to raise you alone… That deep." Brandon said hanging upside down from a tree branch, "And I thought that having two brothers was hard to deal with… but never meeting your mom…"

Brandon came down from the tree and sat next to Alex.

            "I've always admired you and your brothers, I mean at least you have siblings…" Alex said resting her head on the tree's trunk.

            "Ha! Take em'… I'd be happier without brothers… friends are good enough for me…" Brandon crossed his arms over his chest.

            "Why?"

            "I have my reasons…" He stood up looking at the retreating sun, "I better get going…"

            Alex got up as well and looked at the sight in front of them, "I guess your right, I'm sure Nick is wanting to know why you ditched him for _me_." She joked.

            "Your not that bad Alex… We're just guys ya know…" Brandon looked at her; looking into her eyes he felt lost in a different world.  She looked back at him with the same expression.  Brandon leaned in closer to her a mere inch away when a slap hit him in the face and pulled him back from her.  Alex gave him a blank expression, "I'll walk yah home ok." He said turning and walking down the street.

            When the two-reached Alex's house Brandon looked at her not knowing what to say or do.  Alex however leaned on his arm and kissed him on the cheek, "You have to learn to let people in Brandon…" And with that she walked into her house leaving Brandon with a look of shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Great! Now the middle child is in on the whole thing!" The last thing I want is _his_ brats to be with anyone in _my _family blood related or not." Draco said looking at a bowl of blood red liquid.  Holding a glass of Rum and cigarette while watching them.  "No matter, once the older one is dead it will leave a clean opening for the other two…" Draco sipped his drink and put out the cigarette.

~**~

            _"Harry! James!" Lily said popping out of nowhere and looking for the two.  She ran threw out the house she ran into the back yard where she saw her son dodging objects and spells while mentally shooting objects in every witch way._

_            "JAMES! Harry!" She said running to them franticly._

_            James stopped throwing things at his son and Harry rolled out of a dive and looked at his mother, "What?" they said at the same time._

_            "There's a problem!" She said franticly._

_            "What is it?" James asked._

_            "Chris and Brandon…" She gasped out._

_            "What about them?" Harry said jumping up and looking at his mother with worry._

_            "I was watching Draco, He was looking in a liquid orb and is planning to kill them both." Lily wiped a tear away from her face, "We have to let James know about his dreams, he needs the stuff for the transport and we have to go into full blown approach in getting Harry home._

_            "Ok, but can he get _everything_ we need?" James asked._

_            "I hope so." She looked at Harry, "We need to fake your death to Malfoy Harry, we need to tick him into thinking that he killed you so everyone thinks the same… you'll spend most time training, and in a few months we will wake you up and you will duel him…" Lily explained._

_            Harry looked dumbfounded, "And you expect this to go threw that smoothly?"_

_            "No but we are going to work on it… don't worry I already know how to kill you." Lily shook her head, Wow, I hope I never say those words again."_

_            Harry grinned, "Lets do it then."_

~-**-~

            Brandon sat in his room with a knife he snuck from the kitchen, he sat Indian style in the middle of his room and had a plastic cup placed in front of him.  Slowly he pressed the knife into his finger watching as the dark colored blood seeped from his finger.  He repeated the process on each finger squeezing the blood into the cup.

            He then placed the cap on the cup and set it aside as he went downstairs.  When he got there he went to the kitchen and placed the knife in the sink and ran water over it to wash away any blood that might have gotten on it.  He then went back up stairs and went to his parent's bedroom but only found his mother and godfather lying on the bed asleep.

            They were close but it didn't look as bad to him as his brothers might have thought. Slowly he crept into the attached bathroom and looked threw his mothers things.  He didn't know what he was looking for but he roamed threw everything of hers he could find.  He heard some squeaking and froze but only then heard and yawn and another squeak.  He stood there for a few more seconds then figured one of them must have just shifted on the bed.  He went to pick up Hermione's brush when his elbow knocked over a glass bottle that instantly smashed on contact with the hard tile floor.

            Hermione instantly shot up at the crash and got out of the bed.  Looking at Ron who didn't even phase the crash, and continued to sleep.  She walked to the Bathroom door where the noise originated.  When she saw James on the floor scrambling to try and clean the mess up.

            "James! What in God's name are you doing?" She demanded.

            "I- I was looking for dad's musk, I like the smell and I wanted to put a little on." He lied surprised at how well he came up with it.  But it was true, his father always smelled like Baby lotion and erotic scents.

            Hermione bought it.

            She reached up and took a small bottle from the tallest cabinet that James couldn't reach and opened it.  Tipping it upside down on her index finger and then rubbing the liquid on her son's cheek smiling, "There you go, just like dad."

James smiled as his mother put the musk back in its place and bent down to pick up the remains of the bottle that broke.

            She noticed the sticker holding some bits of glass that stuck to it, _pink_ from Victoria's Secret, the perfume Harry had bought her for Christmas that year.  She loved the smell and so did he; there was only a squirt or two left in the bottle so she really didn't mind that it broke.

            She started to pick up the big pieces of Glass while James brought the waist basket over to her so she could throw them away.  As Hermione picked up a rather jagged piece of glass it cut the palm of her hand and it started to bleed.

            "Ouch!" She said looking at the cut, "James could you get me a tissue, please." She asked him.

            James got up and grabbed a tissue and handed it to his mother, "There you go mum."

            "Thank you dear." She pressed the tissue to her hand and got up, "I should have just done this the wizard way." Pulling out her wand Hermione cleared the floor of any glass shards that might be around and tossed the tissue in the wastebasket as she placed a healing charm on her hand.

            "There, good as new." She looked at James.

            "How about the next time we decide to smell like dad we ask mum first, ok."

            "Yes mum." James said.

            "Good." Hermione kissed James on the cheek and headed out of the bathroom and to her closet.

            James the looked in the wastebasket and snatched the tissue his mother used, "Good enough." He shrugged as he walked out of the bathroom and back to his room.

~-`*`-~

A/n: well there it is! Damn I had to re-write that whole chapter too! Stupid floppy disks! Well I hope you liked it and I hope your ready for chapter 8 causes that's going to be a REAL good chapter!

I just wanted to give a special thanks to alllll my reviewers and keep up the reviews I love them!  Thanks to everyone who gives their support to me! It keeps me going and wanting to work Hard!

Love you all!!!!


End file.
